En bon voisinage
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Le chevalier courait dans le sanctuaire. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vu. Il les chassa d’un geste sec de la tête. Sa décision était prise. Demain il aurait quitté cet endroit maudis.
1. la desente aux enfers

Bon et bien voilà une fic sur saint seiya. C'est ma première fic sur ce manga. Avec une copine on s'est rendu compte que j'écrivais beaucoup, mais que je n'avais pas encore torturé ces petits bicho là. Alors me voilà qui débarque. C'est une fic en deux parties centrée sur le personnage D'Aphrodite. Dans les fics il est souvent considéré comme une pute, je me fais le devoir de démentir cette rumeur (même si la première partie de cette histoire ne va pas tellement m'aider.)

Pendant que je suis rendu a parler, j'en profite pour remercier ma Chibi Saru (mon esclave particulier) qui a prit le temps de corriger ses neufs pages d'imbécillités sorties tout droit de mon cerveau. Elle a du courage la 'tite je vous dis que ça !

Alors pour le moment je l'a met en T, mais ça peu encore changer, tout va dépendre de mon inspiration. Il y est fait mention de drogue, de prostitution et peut-être de viol dans l'autre partie.

Bon et bien si après tout ça vous avez encore envi de lire, bonne lecture…

* * *

Première partie : la descente aux enfers.

_Jour 0_

Le chevalier courait dans le sanctuaire. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vu. Il les chassa d'un geste sec de la tête. Il arriva enfin à son temple. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, sortit son sac de sous son matelas. Sa décision était prise. Demain il aurait quitté cet endroit maudis.

_

* * *

_

Jour 29

Aphrodite se leva et sortit du lit qu'il avait partagé toute la nuit avec un homme quelconque trouvé dans une boîte en ville la veille au soir. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud sous ces draps qui lui collait à la peau. Mais maintenant qu'il se promenait dans cette maison inconnue avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon trouver au pied du lit il sentait le froid traversant sa peau recouverte de sueur et qui lui transperçait les os.

Il se retrouva dans une pièce qui devait être une cuisine si on en croyait le bordel qui se trouvait dans l'évier. Il ouvrit le semblant de frigo recouvert d'aimant et se mit à la recherche de nourriture potable pour un petit déjeuner digne d'un chevalier. Mais où donc était-il encore tombé ? Pourquoi fait-il toujours qu'il se réveille dans un appartement minable ? Une fois seulement dans sa vie il aurait aimé ouvrire les yeux dans une belle chambre bien rangée, dans les bras d'un homme dont il connaîtrait le prénom. Il ne demandait pourtant pas la lune. Il ne cherchait même pas l'amour. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on s'intéresse à lui…

L'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit entra à son tour dans la pièce. Le jeune suédois se tourna vers lui et le détailla en entier, chose qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de faire la veille au soir. Il devait dire pour sa défense que ce n'est vraiment pas évident de voir vraiment à quoi ressemblait un homme dans une boite de nuit…

Il était grand et plutôt bien bâti. Assez mignon en fait, pour ne pas dire très beau. L'ancien chevalier laissa ses yeux parcourir le torse imberbe. Son amant d'une nuit ne portait lui aussi qu'un simple boxer noir qui moulait bien ses formes et qui le mettait en valeur… Il délaissa le boxer pour voir le visage de l'homme. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts et avaient une drôle de teinte verte fluo ce qui tranchait avec ses yeux qui étaient très sombres presque noir, regard qui lui donnait un air mauvais. Il avait le visage fermé. Pas un sourire, pas même une touche de bonheur dans ses yeux éteint. Il avait l'air mauvais… Comment avait-il put coucher avec une telle personne ? Il avait honte de l'admettre, mais il lui faisait peur. Il était minable.

« Rhabilles-toi et casse-toi de là tu veux. »

Le suédois sursauta au son de la voie de l'homme. Froide. Glaciale. Vraiment mauvaise, tout comme son regard.

« Mais j'ai faim… » Tenta le beau, légèrement surprit de la réaction de son amant d'une nuit. En temps normal ses amours passagers le gardaient au moins pour le petit déjeuner. Des nuits pareilles ça creuse…

« Mon mec ne va pas tarder à rentrer si tu veux tout savoir. Deux semaines d'absence, j'avais besoin de me calmer. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il te croise ici. C'est sa maison, pas la tienne. Alors du balai. »

L'ancien chevalier replaça son masque de marbre, qu'il c'était construit au fil des ans, sur son visage d'ange et se dirigea vers la chambre sans un mot ni un regard pour le perroquet au plumage vert. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements qu'il retrouva jetés un peu partout dans la chambre et se dirigea vers ce qu'il croyait se souvenir être l'entrée. Inutile de demander à son hôte s'il pouvait prendre une douche. Il n'avait déjà pas le droit au petit déj' alors la douche c'était vraiment trop demandé…

L'homme le rattrapa avant qu'il n'est le temps de passer la porte. Il lui saisit le bras et le forçat à rester devant la porte ouverte pendant quelques secondes. Il se pencha vers le beau et s'approcha de son oreille.

En sentant le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa peau, Aphrodite crut devenir fou. Il dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner et assommer le fluo.

« En tout cas, t'es un très bon coup au plumard. T'as déjà pensé à faire pute ? »

Le suédois se figea sur place. S'en était trop pour lui. De vieilles paroles prononcées de nombreuses années au paravent par un homme qu'il avait appelé maître lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se retourna d'un coup sec, se dégageant de l'emprise de l'homme par la même occasion. Le fluo le regarda l'air visiblement surprit. Il ne se doutait vraiment pas que sous cette allure si frêle se cachait un homme d'une tel force et d'une tel vitesse.

Aphrodite envoya son poing en avant et frappa son ancien amant. Sa main se couvrit de sang. Ce même sang coulait à présent du nez et de la lèvre fendue de l'homme qui était allongé sur la moquette grise. Aphrodite cracha sur le corps inanimé et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. C'est dans cette position, allongé sur le sol et nageant dans son propre sang, que le retrouverait plus tard l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il le réanimerait et le porterait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là il le soignerait doucement, avec amour. Il lui demanderait comme il s'était fait ça. Il dirait qu'il avait eut des ennuis avec un homme lors de sa sortit dans les bars la veille. Et l'autre le croirait. Il croyait toujours ces mensonges. La vie reprendrait son court et le fluo oublierait cet homme si étrange qui avait réussit à l'envoyer au tapis d'un seul coup dans le visage.

* * *

Le chevalier des poissons se mit à courir dans les rues encore déserte de la ville. Le soleil se levait tout juste à l'horizon et tous les gens de bonne fréquentation dormaient encore. Une larme roula le long de sa joue tandis qu'il accélérait le pas. 

Un jour peut-être ces rêves se réaliseraient, mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Pour le moment il ne pouvait que fuir. Fuir cet homme comme il avait fuit son passé. Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment ses souvenirs envahir de nouveau son esprit.

Il y avait environ un an il revenait de l'enfer. Après les combats contre Hadès Athéna avait eu la bonté de ramener tous les chevaliers qui étaient morts aux cours des dernières guerres saintes, à la vie. Il avait fait partit du lot, même si aujourd'hui une partie de lui rêvait de retourner dans ce monde de feu de glace qu'on appelait enfer. Même avec le recul il ne comprenait pas comment une fille comme Athéna avait put ramener un être tel que lui à la vie. Elle était vraiment trop gentille, à moins qu'elle ne soit stupide, c'était au choix.

Après son retour dans ce monde il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs semaines. Il ne cessait de faire d'ignobles cauchemars qui le ramenait de nombreuses années en arrière à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un simple apprenti. Ces cauchemars le tuaient à petit feu. Il avait eu tellement de mal à oublier ses choses qu'il se refusait à les revivre…

Il dormait mal la nuit et traînait toute la journée dans sa maison des poissons. Il refusait de sortir et de voir quiconque. Il avait honte de ses songes, honte de ce qu'il avait été avant de revenir à la vie. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser les autres chevaliers dans les rues du sanctuaire. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir Shun ou un des autres bronzes… Et surtout il ne voulait pas redevenir ce qu'il était avant…

Les seules personnes qu'il acceptait de voir étaient Shura et Death-Mask, ses deux plus vieux amis. Ils lui apportaient à manger et rangeaient sa maison quand il n'avait plus la force de le faire. Et puis, à force d'insistance, ils avaient réussit à le faire sortir de sa tanière. Ils l'avaient emmené en ville, l'avaient promené dans les rues d'Athènes. Ils avaient fait plusieurs bars, comme à l'époque où ils se battaient sous les ordres de Saga. Après avoir prit une bonne cuite avec ses amis il s'était sentit mieux…

Une fois bien revenues de l'autre monde il avait petit à petit reprit goût à la vie. Ces amis y étaient pour beaucoup là dedans. Sans eux il aurait certainement craqué bien plutôt. A l'époque il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui l'attendait…

Et puis, il y a environ un moi, quelque chose avait fait qu'il n'avait plus supporté de vivre au sanctuaire. Il sortait tous les soirs et ramenait souvent de beaux petits jeunes hommes. Bien sûr ce mode de vie était plutôt mal vu parmi ses paires. Seuls ses vieux amis ne le jugeaient pas, même si certains, comme Mu ou Ailoros, commençaient à le regarder de travers.

Un soir il s'était passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Quelque chose qu'il pensait qui n'arriverait jamais. Il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie dans les bras du plus bel homme que la Terre ait porté. Mais à son réveil il était seul. Il avait cherché son amant dans tout le sanctuaire sans succès. Il avait finit par le retrouver dans le bar qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter ensemble. L'autre n'avait même pas osé le regarder. Il s'était contenter de porter sa bière à ses lèvres en disant que ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente était une erreur.

Aphrodite n'avait pas supporté cette trahison. Il avait attendu cette nuit pendant des mois, et maintenant l'autre l'envoyait petre. Il changeait son rêve en simple coucherie. Un accident. Quelque chose qui ne devait pas se reproduire.

Il avait rapidement rangé ses affaires dans un sac à dos et avait fui tout simplement. Il n'avait prévenu aucun de ses amis, pas même Death-Mask. De toute façon Angelo, car c'était son véritable nom et il avait décidé que les gens devaient l'appeler de cette façon, n'avait plus vraiment de temps à lui consacrer. Il avait enfin réussit à attirer Mu, le chevalier du Bélier, dans son lit, et depuis il passait presque tout son temps libre avec « l'homme qui hantait ses rêves » comme il l'appelait lui-même.

Aphrodite avait quitté le sanctuaire, mais il n'avait put se résoudre à quitter la Grèce. Il avait trop de souvenir dans ce pays, et les autres n'auraient certainement pas l'idée de le chercher ici. Il avait donc trouvé un petit studio dans les alentours d'Athènes où il vivait depuis. Il payait ses dépenses avec l'argent que Saorie avait donné à tous ses chevaliers. A la fin des guerres elle avait divisé la petite fortune que son grand-père avait mit des années à rassembler et l'avait repartit sur des comptes pour ses chevaliers. Elle avait dit que c'était pour le cas où un d'entre eux décide de quitter le sanctuaire. Grâce à cet argent il avait largement de quoi vivre pendant plusieurs années sans travailler…

Et depuis il sortait presque tous les soirs. A chaque fois il trouvait quelqu'un de nouveau à se mettre sous la main. Des fois l'homme qu'il se trouvait s'attachait trop rapidement à lui, et quand il le quittait au petit matin il devait lui briser le cœur. Mais il arrivait aussi qu'il tombe sur de pauvre salopar, comme celui qu'il venait de laisser. Ces types qui ne voulaient de lui que son cul le laissait toujours dans un état proche de la dépression. Il se sentait comme un moins que rien. Il avait mal au cœur.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de course, il n'était certes plus officiellement chevalier mais il en avait gardé l'endurance, il arriva enfin à son appartement. Il grimpa les trois étages toujours en courant, et ouvrit la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur il enleva rapidement ses vêtements et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. 

Il alluma l'eau de la douche et se cola contre la paroi de céramique et laissa l'eau froide couler sur son torse. Son corps était parcourut de multiples cicatrices. Certaines étaient très anciennes, mais d'autres, comme la longue griffure rouge qui lui marquait l'intérieur de la cuisse, étaient toutes ressentent. Le mec qui ressemblait à un perroquet avait vraiment été violent avec lui. Ce qui expliquait sans doute ces douleurs dans le bas du dos… En fait il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenir de la nuit précédente. Il ne se souvenait que d'une douleur fulgurante le traversant de par en par et puis ce n'était plus que plaisir. Il avait dut s'endormir dans les bras de son amant qui l'avait rapidement repoussé.

Il resta sous l'eau à rassembler ses brides de souvenir de la veille et à chasser les souvenirs plus anciens pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il finit par couper l'eau et sortir de la cabine.

Ils lui manquaient. Ils lui manquaient tous. Angelo, Shura… Il aurait aimé rester pour apprendre à mieux connaître Mu qui avait sut voler le cœur de son ami de toujours. Il se demandait si le Lion allait finir par sortir avec Marine. Il aurait aussi aimé voir finir de grandir les bonzes. Ils allaient devenir de très beaux jeunes hommes… Et puis Shyriu allait bien finir par épouser sa douce Shunrey. Il aurait été invité au mariage il en était sûr… Il aurait porté un beau costume noir et aurait dansé toute la nuit dans les bras de l'homme à cause de qui il avait fuit.

Et voilà qu'il devenait nostalgique… Ce n'était pourtant ni l'endroit ni le moment pour ça. Il devait tout oublier pour pouvoir se construire une nouvelle vie.

Il enfila un petit pantalon moulant noir et se rendit dans la salle principale qui lui servait de chambre, salle à manger, salon et cuisine. Le sol était recouvert par tout un tas de cadavre de bouteille vide. Il buvait pas mal ces derniers temps. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne supportait pas l'alcool ! Deux verres et s'en étaient fini de lui. Il s'effondra sur son canapé lit et sortit une petite boite de métal argenté de sous un coussin. Il ouvrit la boite. Deux cigarettes roulées et un briquet l'y attendait gentiment. Il les regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'en prendre une entre dans a main. Il reposa la boîte à l'abri des regards.

Aphrodite porta la cigarette au niveau de son visage et la détailla. Avait-il vraiment besoin de ça ?

« _En tout cas, t'es un très bon coup au plumard. T'as déjà pensé à faire pute ?_ »

Il secoua la tête en tentant de chasser ce souvenir. Un autre vint le remplacer, beaucoup plus douloureux celui-ci.

« _Chevalier ce n'est pas pour toi. Tu es bien trop féminin. Mais pour être pute tu as toutes les qualités requises. Ne me fais plus perdre mon temps à présent. _»

Il porta la cigarette à sa bouche. Du shit. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple roulée, mais un joint. Un truc qui d'après celui qui le lui avait vendu devrait le faire « planer » pendant quelques heures. Avec ça il allait pouvoir tout oublier. Et rêver. Oui, rêver, ne plus faire de cauchemars…

Il cala la cigarette entre ses lèvres et prit le briquet. La première bouffée lui déchira la gorge. Il se mit à tousser et laissa tomber le joint sur la moquette. Il le récupéra bien vite avant que celui ci ne brûle la moquette. Il le regarda encore pendant quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcil. Le visage de son meilleur ami apparut dans son esprit.

Angelo se tenait les mains sur les hanches et le regard avec un air mauvais dans les yeux. Il lavait regarder de la même façon quand il l'avait vu boire un bourré pour la première fois. Aphrodite avait surnommé cette position celle du « Grand frère en colère ».

_« T'as vraiment besoin de te faire subir tout ça ?_ » Demanda le petit Angelo dans son cerveau.

« Oui… J'en ai mare… Laisse-moi ! Retourne auprès de ton MU ! »

« _Comme tu veux…_ » L'image haussa les épaules et disparut.

Aphrodite tira une nouvelle bouffée. Le fumé passa dans ses poumons. Elle le brûla moins que la première fois, mais ce n'était toujours pas très agréable. Il tira une troisième et une quatrième bouffée. La fumée ne lui faisait vraiment aucun effet. Pourtant l'homme lui avait bien dit que ça faisait effet vraiment très vite…

Il fuma le reste en cinq bouffées. Toujours pas d'effet. Il se sentait bien mieux quand il buvait quelque chose. Il se releva et voulut se rendre jusqu'au frigo où il gardait ses bières.

La tête se mit à lui tourner. Il voulut se rassoire. Le fond du fauteuil lui sembla être à des kilomètres de là… Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes, les rouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur ami. Il se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« _Tu vois le résultat ? C'est pas bien de vouloir jouer au grand quand on en tient pas la fumette !_ »

« La ferme Didi… Je… Je fais… Comme… »

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa aller aux rêves qui assaillaient son cerveau. Au moins il ne faisait plus de cauchemar à présent.

* * *

_Jour 59_

Aphrodite se releva avec quelques difficultés. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement et il avait l'impression qu'une dizaine de marteaux piqueurs marchaient dans la chambre. Voilà donc le résultat d'un mélange joint et alcool. Il s'assit là où il était resté allongé. Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le dire avec certitude.

Il se souvenait juste qu'il avait eu vraiment très soif après avoir fumé son deuxième joint de la journée. Il s'était levé et s'était traîner jusqu'au frigo en se tenant au mur pour être sûr de ne percuter aucun meuble au passage. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu un groupe de papillons noirs et ors traverser son salon. Il s'était même arrêter pour les laisser passer, ne voulant surtout pas en blesser un au passage. Après avoir marcher sur plusieurs kilomètres il était enfin arriver à ce qu'il appelait souvent son « usine à glaçon », ou encore « la résidence secondaire de Camus » C'est justement en pensant à son ami du grand Nord qu'il se retrouva devant le meuble blanc. Il avait cru plus polie de frapper avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à déranger Camus pendant ses ablutions. N'obtenant pas de réponse il en avait déduit que son ami était retourner en Sibérie et n'habitait plus dans son réfrigérateur.

Il avait hésité pendant plusieurs secondes/minutes/heures, la notion du temps était différente pour Aphrodite et les personnes qui auraient put observer la scène, entre une simple bière aromatisée au citron et un alcool légèrement plus fort comme le pastis. Un de ses nouveaux amis lui avait laissé la bouteille lors de sa dernière visite. Le chevalier du poisson avait ouvert la bouteille et s'était fourré le goulot dans le bec. Renversant sa tête en arrière il avait avalé plusieurs gorgé cul sec. Il avait ensuite lâcher la bouteille de verre qui s'était éclatée sur le sol de la cuisine. Il avait regardé le liquide se faire absorber par la moquette avec regret, ce disant que c'était un vrai gâchis. Ce joli liquide ambré aurait bien mieux été dans sa gorge que sur le sol. Après tout, son plancher n'avait pas soif, lui.

Sa tête s'était mise à tourner un peu plus vite que de normal. Il avait voulu se rattraper au mur avant de tomber, mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le dos à regarder son plafond blanc qui était parcourut de belles fissures. Il s'était endormit là, en priant pour que le plafond ne lui tombe pas dessus.

Et le voilà debout avec un sacré mal de crâne. Il aurait presque regretté d'avoir but de ce si bon liquide. Mais en fait-il ne regrettait rien. Personne n'était là pour le voir après tout. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit de toute sa vie.

Il se rendit rapidement dans la salle de bain. Là, il se fit couler un bon bain très chaud pendant qu'il enlevait le peu de vêtement qu'il portait. Il les jeta dans son panier de linges sales qui menaçait à tout moment de déborder. Il faut dire que cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de faire sa lessive. Il passait la plus grande partie de son temps libre à fumer, et l'autre partie à boire et à dormir. Sa maison était un vrai dépotoir.

Il ne mangeait presque plus, se contentant d'un sandwich de temps à autre. Il avait maigrit. Il était déjà très fin avant, mais maintenant que ses muscles avaient en partie disparut il avait vraiment l'air maigre.

Il se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Les vapeurs d'eau et les relents du parfum de son bain moussant lui embrumèrent l'esprit. Il attrapa une petite poignée de mousse et la regarda pendant quelques secondes en souriant bêtement.

Voilà déjà deux mois qu'il avait prit son premier joint, trois qu'il avait quitté le sanctuaire. Il avait de la chance, le mec qui lui avait donné ses premiers joint lui fournissait très régulièrement de nouvelles roulées. Il ne le faisait jamais payer, lui disant qu'il était vraiment trop mignon pour ça.

Il arrivait au poisson de se rendre lui-même dans le bar où bossait ce gars pour avoir ses petits « rouleaux de plaisirs » comme il les appelait lui-même, mais la majeure parti du temps c'était l'autre qui venait.

Le mec en question s'appelait James. Aphrodite, qui était décidément accro aux surnoms ses derniers temps, l'appelait tout simplement Ji-Ji. Il s'était contenté de prendre la première lettre du prénom et de la répéter deux fois de suite en prenant l'accent anglais. C'est de cette façon qu'il s'était retrouver à appeler Death-Mask Didi bien des années plus tôt.

Le souvenir de son ami le fit sourire de nouveau, mais il le chassa bien vite de son esprit. Il ne devait pas penser à lui. Jamais il ne le reverrait de toute façon, ce n'était pas dans ses projets d'avenirs.

Ce soir il recevait Ji-Ji dans son appartement. Ce dernier devait lui apporter sa petite dose quotidienne.

La partie encore pensante de son cerveau lui ordonna d'arrêter de prendre ses choses. Mais il était tellement bien quand il fumait qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pourrait s'en passer à présent qu'il y avait goûté.

Ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers James. Il devait se faire beau pour là venue de son ami. Ce dernier lui avait dit de prendre un bon bain avant sa visite. Surtout de bien se laver les cheveux. Les brosser soigneusement et enfiler de beaux vêtements. Aphrodite, en bon petit garçon, avait promit de faire un effort pour se rendre présentable. L'homme avait sourit et avait passé une main dans les cheveux bleus de l'ancien chevalier. Il s'était attarder à la basse du cou, exerçant une faible pression à cet endroit sensible chez le poisson.

Aphrodite sortit de l'eau. Il se sécha rapidement les cheveux, les brossa de façon à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul nœud dedans et enfila les vêtements que lui avait demandé de porter James. Un pantalon noir large qui lui tombait sur les hanches et un tee-shirt blanc près, même très près, du corps. Il se regarda dans la glace après en avoir chassé la buée.

« J'aurais un rendez-vous avec le mec de mes rêves que je ne ferais pas mieux… » commenta-t-il à voix haute, comme s'il cherchait à se faire entendre de son reflet.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Déjà ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard. Il courut dans l'entrée et stoppa devant la porte. La partie bien pensante de son cerveau lui ordonna de ne pas ouvrire cette porte, c'était du suicide ! Il devait s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais Aphrodite chassa la voix d'un revers de la main et ouvrit à son visiteur.

James était un homme très grand. Il avait les cheveux longs et noirs comme l'ébène. Il portait constamment une paire de lentille couleur flamme. Ce jour là il portait un pantalon de jean assez moulant et une chemise noire. Il avait également un long manteau de cuir dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il entra dans l'appartement effleurant de son bras droit le torse d'Aphrodite au passage. Le Suédois frissonna. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid ici !

« On va au salon ? » Proposa l'homme avant que son hôte n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrire la bouche. « J'ai quelques petites choses pour toi. »

L'homme au manteau se rendit au salon sans attendre de réponse. Il poussa les cadavres de bières du canapé d'un geste de la main. Il ouvrit son sac à dos noir et en sortit un pantalon de cuir. Il le montra au poisson qui attendait un peu en retrait que l'homme parle en premier.

« Il te plait ? Ça te dirait de l'essayer pour voir un peu comment il tombe sur toi ? » Demanda enfin Ji-Ji.

Le Suédois attrapa le pantalon que lui lança l'autre et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il se rendit rapidement dans sa salle de bain et enfila le pantalon.

Le bas le moulait à la perfection. Il le moulait même un peu trop… Mais la coupe était parfaite et il tombait merveilleusement bien sur ses hanches. Il ne portait que très rarement du cuir, c'était plutôt le style d'Angelo. Shura lui portait plus volontiers du jean, tout comme Aphrodite.

Son nouveau pantalon enfilé, il revint au salon et parada un peu devant l'homme qui applaudit devant ce « très joli spectacle » Il proposa enfin à Aphro de prendre place à ses côtés.

Tendit que le Suédois prenait place, son cerveau se mit à lui hurler de bien vouloir foutre cet homme à la porte. Il avait vraiment l'air bizarre aujourd'hui, du moins plus bizarre encore que d'habitude. Mais le beau n'en fit rien et s'installa près de l'homme qui se rapprocha un peu de lui.

James sortit une roulée de la poche de son manteau et la tendit à Aphrodite en souriant.

« Tiens fume-moi ça. C'est de la bonne tu verras. »

Le Suédois ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il attrapa le joint avant que l'autre ne change d'avis. Il l'alluma immédiatement et en avala une bouffé. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la fumée et la sensation de bien être qui l'accompagnait l'envahir petit à petit.

Profitant que son hôte était occupé, le nouveau venu se rapprocha encore un peu. Il posa une main sur la cuisse d'Aphro qui se laissa faire, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte du geste de l'homme.

« Alors ? » Se renseigna James. « C'est bon comme ça ? »

« Mmmmmmmmm oui. »

L'homme se rapprocha encore un peu tandis que le beau tirait une nouvelle taffe. Ji-Ji se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami et lui en lécha le lobe avant de lui parler doucement.

« Mais tu sais, maintenant il va falloir payer. Dans la vie rien n'est vraiment gratuit. Tu sais, tout s'achète… Et tout se vend. »

Il monta un peu plus sa main le long de la cuisse du suédois qui se crispa quelque peu. Qu'est ce qu'il entendait par-là ?

« Tu as de l'argent à me donner pour ça ? » Se renseigna l'homme en désignant le joint d'un geste du menton.

Aphrodite secoua négativement la tête. Son argent était en train de partir en fumé dans les bouteilles, et s'il voulait continuer à vivre dans cet appartement il allait falloir qu'il pense à réduire ses frais. La main de l'homme monta encore d'un cran.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en doutais un peu en fait. Si tu fais ce que je te dis, tu pourras avoir tout ce que tu désires. Tu pourras fumer autant de joints que tu veux par jour, et ce gratuitement. Alors ? Ça marche pour toi ? »

Aphrodite ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire l'homme, mais les informations avaient du mal à atteindre son cerveau. La main sur sa cuisse le gênait. Il fit mine de se reculé sur le canapé pour se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme, mais James raffermit sa prise, enfonçant ses doigts dans le cuir. Le Suédois laissa échapper un faible gémissement de douleur face à ce geste qui l'étonnait au plus haut point.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. » Reprit l'homme en se rapprochant un peu plus. « Si tu refuses, je te laisse là et tu pourras toujours courir si tu pense que je continuerais à te donner de l'herbe gratuitement. »

Le joint se finit. Aphrodite éteignit le mégot et le jeta plus loin dans la pièce. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas retrouver la vie qu'il avait avant de commencer à fumer. Il ne voulait pas retrouver ses vieux fantômes qui le hantaient, ni même recommencer à cauchemarder la nuit.

« Vas-y, fais ce que tu veux de moi. »

En disant ces paroles, le chevalier rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissant son cou à la merci de l'homme.

Tel un vampire assoiffé de sang, James se jeta sur sa proie. Il martyrisa le cou de sa victime pendant quelques minutes tout en remontant sa main le long de la cuisse d'Aphro. Il délaissa le cou du beau pour s'attaquer à sa bouche sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il monta sa main libre dans les longs cheveux qui hantaient ses nuits et les caressa tout en commençant à déboutonner le pantalon du suédois.

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux pendant que l'homme retournait à son cou. Il ne fut pas réellement surprit de découvrir Angelo et Shura qui le regarda avec réprobation depuis le fond du salon. Shura secouait la tête de gauche à droite tendit que Didi avait reprit sa position de grand-frère en colère, les jambes écartées, les mains sur les hanches.

« _Tu sais ce qu'il est en train de faire n'est ce pas _? » Demanda Angelo. « _Tu comprends parfaitement ce qui se passe, rassure-moi._ »

« _Il fait de toi sa pute Aphrodite._ » Lui expliqua Shura quand il eut finit de chasser les mouches avec sa tête. « _C'est vraiment ce que tu désires ?_ »

Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux du poisson. Il regarda ses amis, espérant leur faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire autrement.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Oh non, tu n'as pas le choix ! » Confirma James en retirant son pantalon et en se collant un peu plus au Suédois. « Tu es à moi. »

«_Tente au moins de ne jamais perdre le contrôle._» Supplia Angelo en baissant les bras et en poussant un soupir.

Aphrodite regarda ses amis. Angelo était partit mais Shura était toujours là. Le capricorne le regardait d'un air triste. Il avait vraiment l'air déçu. L'ancien chevalier aurait aimé se lever pour aller le voir et lui dire qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, et aussi lui dire qu'une partie de ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute… Non, en fait tout était de la faute du cornu !

« _Aphrodite… Comment as-tu put tomber aussi pas…_ » Gémit le capricorne.

« Tu es ma pute. » Signala James au cas où ces gestes n'auraient pas été assez clairs.

« Oui »

Ji-Ji enleva le tee-shirt blanc de son « ami » et s'attaqua à son torse. Il lui retira enfin son pantalon, puis son boxer. Il observa sa nouvelle proie avec envie.

« Retourne-toi. »

Aphrodite obéit, une boule coinçant l'air qui désirait entrer dans sa gorge.

« Finalement, c'est mon maître qui avait raison. Pute un jour, pute toujours » songea avec amertume le beau tendit que l'autre s'apprêtait à entrer en lui.

* * *

_Jour 82_

Aphrodite se releva avec difficulté. Il avait le corps meurtri. Il avait mal dans le bas du dos et pensa avec raison que cette douleur allait rester là pendant quelque temps. Au bout de plusieurs semaines de ce traitement il savait que la douleur avait du mal à passer. Il sortit de son canapé et se dirigea en silence vers la salle de bain. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller son nouvel amant qui dormait encore sur les coussins. Qui sait ce qu'il voudrait encore faire s'il ouvrait les yeux ?

Il se regarda dans la glace pendant quelques secondes et fit la grimace. Il avait de belles cernes qui lui marquaient les yeux. Il avait l'air vraiment très fatigué. Et ses yeux… Ses si beaux yeux étaient devenus rouges. Au début, il avait les yeux rouges uniquement après avoir fini de fumer. Mais maintenant ils avaient constamment cette couleur. Il avait l'air tout le temps défoncé, voilà tout. Il allait devoir se faire à cette nouvelle tête.

« _Tu n'es plus qu'un raté Aphrodite. Vraiment, j'ai honte d'avoir été ton ami._ »

Aphrodite se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Angelo. Cette fois-ci il était venu avec Mu qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Didi se tourna vers son amour qui le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer.

« _Angelo à raison, regarde ce que tu es devenu… Vraiment, je me demande comment tu as put être un chevalier à une époque lointaine._ »

« Je… Je… Je suis désolé. »

Angelo se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête avant de disparaître.

« Non ! Restez ! »

Mu tenta un sourire qui se mua en grimace avant de partir à son tour.

Aphrodite refoula un sanglot, se glissa sous la douche et alluma l'eau chaude. Il ne supportait pas que son ami disparaisse de la sorte. Cette situation n'était vraiment pas pour lui plaire. Il était devenu une pute. Et il faisait ça pour avoir de quoi fumer. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Pitoyable ! La partie éveillée de son cerveau avait beau sonner la sonnette d'alarme il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de là. Mais maintenant il savait qu'il était trop tard, il ne pourrait plus se passer de ces petits « rouleaux de plaisir »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Le chevalier se crispa sous l'eau mais ne dit rien. Le rideau de douche s'ouvrit et James se glissa sous le jet d'eau à son tour. Il se colla à Aphrodite, le serrant dans ses bras tout contre lui.

« Bonjour ma 'tite pute domestique. T'as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Oui. »

James glissa sa main le long du torse de son amant. Il colla sa bouche dans son cou et commença à lui faire un suçon, marquant par la même occasion son territoire. Il relâcha enfin la pression sur le cou de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu sais Aphrodite, c'est bien beau de satisfaire mes petits plaisirs personnels, mais ce n'est plus suffisant. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Si tu veux que je continus à te fournir il va falloir trouver un moyen un peu plus rentable de me rembourser. Tu as un joli cul, je pense qu'on pourrait en tirer vraiment beaucoup d'argent. »

Aphrodite se dégagea de l'étreinte et se recula contre la paroi. Il avait le souffle rapide et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Avant, à l'époque où il était encore chevalier, il aurait envoyé cet homme au tapi rien que pour avoir émit l'idée qu'il ferait une très bonne pute, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire ça. S'il le tuait, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen d'avoir ses joints. Encore une fois il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, tu sais. Si tu le fais avec moi, pourquoi ne pas accepter de le faire avec d'autre ? L'avantage, c'est que tu as déjà tout le matériel sur toi » En disant cette dernière phrase, James attrapa le futur objet de travaille du chevalier dans sa main, faisant gémir Aphrodite. Le chevalier se serrait donné des baffes. Il réagissait exactement comme l'autre le désirait. Il se ressaisit et se redressa un peu plus, de façon à paraître plus fier qu'il ne se sentait. Le chevalier ravala sa haine et sa fierté. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir prendre sur lui, et accepter la proposition.

« D'accord. »

L'homme se mit à rire dans la cabine. Le son se répercuta contre les parois de la cabine, fessant grimacer le chevalier.

« Les hommes comme toi n'ont vraiment aucune fierté. » Glissa l'homme à l'oreille du beau. « Tu commenceras ce soir. Et si tu travailles bien tu auras une petite récompense. »

James ressaisit la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier se retenait à grande peine de ne pas pleurer.

« _Chevalier ce n'est pas pour toi. Tu es bien trop féminin. Mais pour être pute tu as toutes les qualités requises. Ne me fais plus perdre mon temps à présent._ »

Son maître avait raison. Il avait tout le temps raison. Maintenant c'était officiel, il était devenu une pute qui faisait ça uniquement pour pouvoir se payer le meilleur somnifère qu'il connaissait.

* * *

_Jour 98_

Le poisson se fraya un chemin entre les tables. Il bouscula plusieurs jeunes couples. Ça ne lui servait à rien de déranger un couple heureux en ménage. Il n'était pas là pour séparer des jeunes gens qui s'aimaient, mais pour se trouver un client qui accepterait de payer pour passer une nuit en sa compagnie. S'il se trouvait deux clients dans la même soirée il gagnait trois joints, trois mecs, quatre joints et une bouteille de vodka. Une fois qu'il se serrait fumer ça il se sentirait bien mieux.

Dieu qu'il avait envie de fumer ! Oh Athéna ! Il aurait tout donné pour avoir le droit de tenir une roulée entre ses doigts. Tenir un joint et fumer. Sentir la fumée se répandre doucement dans ses poumons, lui amenant paix, calme, et surtout hallucination. Après avoir fumer, il avait souvent l'impression de se retrouver avec ses vieux amis au sanctuaire… Il se sentait si bien en leur compagnie… Mais à chaque fois il se réveillait avec un mal de crâne du tonnerre et ses amis l'avaient laissé en plan. Il se retrouvait toujours tout seul…

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du fond de la salle. C'est là que se trouvaient les hommes seuls. Certains étaient venus simplement pour boire un verre tranquille et réfléchir au sens profond de la vie dans cet endroit sordide. Mais d'autre était là pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer du bon temps, et c'était précisément ces hommes là qu'il recherchait.

Il remarqua rapidement une table où un homme buvait seul un verre de rhum arrangé. Il avait devant lui une bouteille de bière vide. Il n'en était pas à son premier verre et ne devait pas être là pour le plaisir de réfléchir dans un endroit rempli de fumée et de relents d'alcool. Le client idéal.

Aphrodite s'assit discrètement aux côtés de l'homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment prit la peine de l'observer, mais en fait son physique n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il avait tout juste remarquer qu'il était d'une stature assez attirante. Pas trop baraqué ni trop frêle. Ça lui suffisait. Mais en fait, tout ce qui importait vraiment c'était que cet homme était son troisième client, celui qui lui apporterait la paix intérieure une fois que son « patron » l'aurait payé. Mais bon, avant ça il devrait très certainement encore une fois prouver sa dévotion envers James.

« Salut beau gosse » Commença à réciter Aphrodite sans regarder l'homme. Il connaissait son rôle sur le bout des doigts. « Si tu veux, moi je peux m'occuper de toi pour le reste de la soirée. Tu verras, on pourrait vraiment bien s'amuser tous les deux. C'est juste… »

« APHRODITE ? » cria l'homme.

Le Suédois releva la tête et se tourna vers l'homme qui le regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Il avala sa salive avec quelques difficultés et se sentit devenir rouge de honte.

« Shura ? »

* * *

Bon et bien voilà pour la première partie de cette fic… je vous promet qu'Aphrodite ne va pas finir pendu dans son temple… Quoi que… Moi ? Sadique ? Mais bien sur ! Ceux qui m'ont déjà lu le savent parfaitement ! 

Non Aphro, tu ne te sauvera pas. Death-Mask on ne protégé pas son petit camarade en menaçant de me tuer! Pis pourquoi tu râle toi ? J't'ai mit avec ton Mu, pour toi c'est la belle vie.

Bon je stop mon délire. Une petite review pour l'auteur tout de même ?


	2. retour à la maison

Voilà la deuxième partie attendu par tout le monde (ou presque) Je sais que la vie que j'écris pour Aphrodite n'est pas vraiment rose, et je m'en excuse platement. Mais ne vous en fait pas, un jour il ira mieux. Au fait, je tiens à vous prévenir que cette histoire qui ne devais faire que deux chapitres va en faire quatre finalement. 

Et sinon, je dois dire qu'avec le bac qui approche je serais peut-être un peu longue. Tout va dépendre de mon inspiration…

* * *

Deuxième partie : Retour à la maison

_Jour 0_

Le chevalier remonta les marches du sanctuaire en traînant les pieds. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-il chassé ? Il aurait dut rester avec lui ce matin, dans le même lit que lui. Il aurait dut le prendre dans ses bras quand il en avait eu envi, le bercer, l'embrasser, le caresser. Que ne donnerait-il pas à présent juste pour sentir encore un peu sa chaleur et sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il avait eu envi en le voyant allongé à ses côtés de chasser les quelques cheveux qui tombaient sur son front, masquant son si beau et si doux visage. Ils étaient trempés par la sueur et lui collaient à la peau. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient eu une nuit très agitée tous les deux…

Mais au lieu de s'occuper de lui comme il en mourait d'envi, il s'était levé, s'était habillé rapidement et avait quitté le temple de son amant en courant. Oui, son comportement ressemblait de très près à celui d'un lâche !

Il avait prit une douche très rapide dans son temple pour ramener ses sens à la raison et avait quitté le sanctuaire. Il ne voulait pas le revoir tout de suite, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il avait donc été jusque dans la ville qui se trouvait en bas du sanctuaire et s'était traîné jusqu'au bar où il avait l'habitude de se rendre avec ses amis.

L'autre avait finit par le retrouver. Il était venu le rejoindre à sa table sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il avait dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il s'était retrouvé dans un lit entièrement vide.

Il lui avait dit que cette nuit était sans importance pour lui. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Le chevalier ne le comprenait pas vraiment. En fait, il ressentait tout le contraire. Pour lui, cette nuit avait été la plus belle et la plus importante de sa vie.

Le chevalier chassa ces souvenirs qui ne dataient pourtant que de quelques heures et se rendit dans son temple. C'est lui qui avait parlé, il devait assumer sa décision à présent. Il scella l'entrée de son temple et retourna dans sa chambre. Là, il s'effondra sur le lit. Le chevalier ne se doutait pas du tout qu'au même instant l'homme qui avait partagé sa nuit s'enfuyait du sanctuaire.

* * *

_Jour 1_

Angelo courut vers le temple de son ami. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui… Il devait très certainement se tromper. Le cancer allait devoir avoir une petite conversation avec l'un de ses proches amis… Il avait comme dans l'idée que quelque chose de mauvais c'était passé pendant qu'il était occupé ailleurs. Non pas que s'occuper avec son petit Mu soit une perte de temps mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas consacré beaucoup de temps à ses amis ses dernières semaines… Et maintenant il avait peur que quelque chose ne soit arrivé pendant son absence. Mais il avait bien le droit de vivre sa vie aussi non ? Il n'était pas là pour faire la nounou !

Il arriva après plusieurs minutes de course non-stop au temple du capricorne. Il entra comme un fou dans la pièce entièrement vide où se trouvait autrefois la grande statue d'Athéna, signe que le chevalier se considérait comme le plus grand protecteur de la déesse. Chose qui avait été bien vite démenti par les chevaliers de bronze… Death-Mask quitta la salle et se dirigea vers le salon de son ami.

Il le trouva avachit sur son canapé, une boîte de bière dans une main, la tête renversée en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil. Une vague de haine s'empara du chevalier du cancer. Comment cet imbécile pouvait dormir alors que des choses graves se passaient dans le sanctuaire ? Il se jeta sur son ami et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier pour le réveiller. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux, sortant d'un sommeil comateux dut à l'abus d'alcool dès le petit déjeuner, le cancer s'assit à côté de lui et l'attrapa par le haut de son tee-shirt de façon à le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Où est Aphrodite ? » Demanda Angelo en détachant bien tous les mots, une lueur mauvaise brillant dans ses yeux.

« Dans son temple… j'en sais rien moi, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? » répondit l'autre en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de son ami.

Death-Mask relâcha son ami et s'effondra sur le canapé. L'autre avait l'air honnête. Il prit sa tête au creux de ses mains et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, chose qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de faire depuis qu'il sortait avec son Mu…

Shura avait l'air sincère quand il prétendait ne pas savoir où se trouvait le poisson. Et si lui ne le savait pas, alors s'en était finit. Il aurait pourtant pensé qu'ils étaient ensemble, du moins c'est la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé face au problème de la disparition de son ami.

« Il n'est pas dans son temple… » finit par lâcher Angelo en redressant la tête. « J'en viens et je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai pensé que… Que vous seriez peut-être ensemble… »

« Et pourquoi serions-nous ensemble ? » Demanda le capricorne se mettant immédiatement sur la défensive et en blêmissant légèrement, détail que ne sembla pas remarquer le cancer qui s'était déjà levé. « Il est peut-être avec une de ces conquêtes d'un soir dans un lit quelconque à Athènes. » Lâcha-t-il méchamment après un court silence, sachant qu'il risquait en disant ça de mettre son Death-Mask dans une colère noire. Mais heureusement pour le cornu, le bel italien ne releva pas la remarque. Il était bien top inquiet pour ça.

« Non… Il me prévient toujours quand il découche… C'est moi-même qui lui ai demandé de le faire, tu sais à quel point je m'inquiète quand il n'est pas là. » Le cancer sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'ajouter : « Non, c'est sûr, il m'aurait prévenu… »

Angelo attrapa la main de son ami et le força à se lever. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre à parler, il fallait retrouver Aphrodite au plus vite. Le cancer n'aimait pas vraiment le savoir seul en dehors du sanctuaire sacré, qui sait quelles bêtises il pourrait encore faire dans seul et unique le but de s'autodétruire pour se punir de l'homme qu'il avait été auparavant…

Aphrodite était pourtant une personne adorable, mais il avait les nerfs bien trop fragiles pour le passer qu'il avait eu à supporter. Peu de personne le connaissait vraiment en fait, il ne laissait pas aux autres la chance de découvrir l'homme merveilleux qu'il était quand il laissait tomber les masques… Bien sûr, il faisait ça uniquement dans le but de se protéger.

Au final, seul Shura et lui connaissait vraiment le Suédois, mais Angelo était le seul être vivant à connaître le véritable passé du jeune homme. Après tout il était son meilleur ami. Normal qu'il soit inquiet.

Côte à côte, les deux amis coururent jusqu'au temple des poissons. C'est précisément dans ces moments là que le crabe aimait être un chevalier. Ils pouvaient se permettre de courir pendant des heures sans ressentir la moindre fatigue dans les jambes.

Comme précédemment le temple de son ami était entièrement vide. Ils se rendirent en silence vers la chambre, seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas osé fouiller lors de sa précédente visite. C'était bien la première fois que le cancer entrait dans cette pièce. Jamais le poisson ne l'avait laissé y mettre ne serait ce que le petit orteil. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi… Aphrodite lui avait un jour dit que seul les hommes avec qui il couchait avaient le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce, et qu'ils ne la voyaient jamais plus d'une nuit. Angelo se souvenait parfaitement lui avoir donne la plus belle gifle de sa vie. Il n'aimait pas entendre son ami parler de lui de la sorte. Pour Angelo, Aphrodite n'avait rien d'un de ces mecs qui se contentent d'aventure d'une nuit. Il méritait bien mieux. Il méritait de trouver un mec avec qui il pourrait rester pendant des mois, voir des années. Quelqu'un qui le connaisse et qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est vraiment. Quelqu'un comme…

Le cancer se tourna vers Shura. Le pauvre avait l'air affolé à présent. Le capricorne avala sa salive et ouvrit la porte.

La chambre empestait la sueur et le sexe. Le cancer fronça le nez de dégoût, mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit aux draps défaits, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que son ami avait bien put faire la nuit précédente… Quelques images plutôt dérangeantes traversèrent son esprit mais il les refoula bien vite.

« Angi, vient voir un peu par-là. »

« Shura je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça… » grogna le cancer, détachant ses yeux du lit et tournant la tête vers l'armoire ouverte dans laquelle Aphrodite rangeait habituellement ses vêtements.

« Elle est vide. » Commenta Shura au cas où les étagères vide de tous vêtements n'eurent pas assez d'effets sur le petit cerveau du cancer. « Je me demande où il a bien put partir… Ce n'est pas son genre de tout quitter sans rien dire à personne… »

« Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose qui la contrarié. » Tenta Angelo en plantant son regard dans celui du capricorne. « Tu sais pas ce qu'il a fait hier soir ? Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble. »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas passé ma soirée à le surveiller. Je pensais qu'il était assez grand pour le faire tout seul ! »

« Bof, c'est pas bien grave… Je suis sûr qu'il va vite revenir… »

Shura leva un regard plein d'espoir sur son ami qui lui sourit gentiment. Le cancer s'approcha du capricorne et lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il lança un dernier regard aux étagères vide et se demanda où pouvait bien être passé leur ami… Pourquoi était-il partit ?

« Tu n'y es pour rien… » marmonna le cancer à son ami sans trop savoir pourquoi…

_

* * *

jour 46_

Angelo émergeait doucement des brumes dans lesquels le sommeil l'avait doucement plongé. Il sentit un corps chaud à ses côtés et comme tous les matins il ne put retenir un sourire de bonheur et de bien être de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers sa petite bouillotte encore endormit et l'embrassa sur le front.

Mu dormait à point fermé les bras passés autour du torse couturé de cicatrice du cancer. Sa peau blanche comme le lait tranchait étrangement avec celle dorée par le soleil de son amant. Angelo passa doucement une main dans les cheveux mauves qu'il aimait tant en poussant un soupir de contentement. C'était toujours aussi bon de se réveiller aux côtés d'un homme tel que le bélier. Il n'aurait échangé sa place avec un autre pour rien au monde.

Le bélier ouvrit doucement les yeux à son tour et sourit quand il remarqua que son amour était déjà réveillé. En quelque sorte il était fier d'être le seul à avoir put dompter le cancer…

« Bien dormit mon amour ? » demanda Angelo en continuant ses caresses.

« A merveille et toi ? »

« Comme toujours, cette nuit était parfaite. »

Il embrassa son beau sur le front qui ferma les yeux quand il sentit ces lèvres entrer en contact avec sa peau. Le cancer finit par se redresser sur son lit et prit Mu dans ses bras.

« Angelo… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » Finit par demander le bélier à son amant.

Les câlins et les moments de tendresse qu'il aimait tant n'étaient pas vraiment le fort de son amour. Il ne savait pas rester en place simplement à profiter de l'autre. Pourtant depuis quelques semaines, Mu avait remarqué un changement radical dans le comportement du cancer. Il savait que la disparition d'Aphrodite n'y était pas étrangère, mais encore jamais il n'avait osé aborder le sujet.

« Oui… »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le couple. Mu fit la moue dans les bras du bruns. Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas du tout. Son amour était vraiment infernal par moment. Pourquoi gardait-il toujours tout pour lui ?

« Tu es inquiet pour Aphrodite n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… C'est mon meilleur ami… En fait, avant les grandes batailles c'était même mon seul ami. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où il est. Je me demande quelles bêtises il a encore bien put inventer. »

« Et comment Shura prend la situation ? »

« Mal tu t'en doute… Ce type est le plus bel imbécile que je connaisse… Il l'aime à en crever notre poisson, et pourtant il n'a jamais tenté une seule approche… En fait, il a peur qu'Aphrodite ne le rejette ou ne le prenne comme un de ces autres hommes qui passent la nuit dans son lit… Enfin, il avait peur… »

Mu se sortit de l'étreinte de son amour et se redressa à son tour. Il planta ses yeux dans le regard de feu d'Angelo et se mit à lui caresser la joue.

« Tu sais Angelo, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra… »

« Athéna a fait lancer des recherches et pourtant ça n'a servit à rien… » gémit le cancer. « Je me sens inutile. Je n'ai même pas été fichu de le retrouver… »

« Tu n'y es pour rien mon ange. C'est lui-même qui a décidé de partir. Je suppose qu'il avait besoin de faire le point avec lui-même… Laisse-lui un peu de temps. »

« J'espère que tu as raison… » Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre à voix basse. « Mais je t'en pris, ne part jamais toi… »

Mu se jeta au cou de son amour.

« C'est donc de ça que tu avais peur. Tu devrais pourtant savoir mieux que quiconque que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi. »

Les deux amants commencèrent à s'embrasser doucement, vénérant cette intimité qui existait entre eux et qui avait été si durement acquise.

Une onde émanant d'un cosmos emplit de peine entra dans la chambre, prisant l'étreinte des deux amants. Angelo poussa un soupir tendit que Mu se mit à rire doucement. Il lui donna une tape dans le dos et lui fit signe de se lever.

« Va le voir, Shura à besoin de toi. »

« Je reviendrais vite et je m'occuperais de ton cas, soit en sûr ! »

« Oh, mais je te fais confiance pour ça… »

* * *

Angelo entra dans le temple du poisson et se rendit immédiatement à la chambre. Parler avec Mu lui avait fait le plus grand bien, c'est quelque chose qu'il aurait dut faire depuis le début. Mais maintenant il lui restait toujours le problème Shura sur les bras…

Il entra dans la chambre et trouva son ami assit sur le lit à pleurer tout son saoul. Il avait l'air d'avoir encore légèrement trop bu et avait dut passer sa nuit à arpenter les bars d'Athènes dans le but de retrouver Aphrodite. De lourds cernes cerclaient ses yeux, les assombrissant. Angelo poussa un soupir de découragement devant ce spectacle pathétique et s'installa à ses côtés. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le berça un peu. Réconforter les autres n'était pas son fort… Le seul qu'il n'avait jamais su consoler était justement le chevalier d'or du poisson. Mais bon, il était aussi l'ami de Shura et il lui devait bien ça.

« Il ne reviendra pas… » gémit le capricorne dans les bras du cancer.

« Si… Il reviendra… »

« C'est de ma faute… Tout est de ma faute… Je n'aurais pas du le laisser partir… »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Si… »

Shura se mit à gémir contre l'épaule de son ami qui se sentit gagner par une haine puissante à l'égard du cornu. Il tenta de se calmer et le souleva dans ses bras pour le mener jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il le jeta sans ménagement dans la baignoire et alluma le jet d'eau froide qui le calma bien vite.

« Ecoute-moi, tu n'y es pour rien. Aphrodite à choisit lui-même de partir. On ne peut qu'attendre et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Je ne sais pas dans quel étal il nous reviendra, alors je veux que toi au moins tu te comporte bien. Je ne veux pas avoir deux loques à ramasser… »

Shura acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête. Par moment son ami lui faisait vraiment peur… Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux c'est qu'au même instant Aphrodite s'allumait son premier joint de la journée. Angelo ne se doutait vraiment pas à quel point il avait put voir juste en parlant de loque…

* * *

_Jour 98_

Shura entra dans le bar bondé. Il avait une fois de plus délaissé le sanctuaire pour la soirée, espérant de la sorte oublier tous ses problèmes. Ça faisait déjà presque cent jours que son amour était partit. Oui, à lui-même il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il aimait Aphrodite plus que tout en ce bas monde. Jamais il n'aurait put trouver le courage de le dire à Angelo, et encore moins au principal intéresser, Aphro, et pourtant il était sûr que le cancer connaissait ses envies en ce qui concerne le Suédois.

Il se trouva enfin une table tout au fond de l'endroit et s'y installa. Au moins là il devrait être tranquille, personne pour venir l'ennuyer. Il commanda une bouteille de bière au barman qui le regarda avec envie. Le capricorne ne dit rien, il avait l'habitude que les autres le regardent de cette façon. Seul Aphrodite ne l'avait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de vraiment attirant. Jamais il n'avait vraiment vu cette lueur d'envie pure dans ses yeux bleus. Juste une seule foi. La dernière fois. Ce souvenir lui retourna le cœur et il rappela le serveur avant qu'il ne se soit trop éloigné. Il lui demanda de lui rapporter un verre de rhum également. Il savait que s'il buvait trop Angelo allait encore une fois lui remonter les bretelles, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il était là pour oublier après tout.

La bouteille de bière fut rapidement vide, et il se remercia d'avoir commandé son autre verre en même temps. Il le porta à ses lèvres et laissa le doux liquide lui brûler la gorge.

Bien trop occuper avec son verre, il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui s'installait à côté de lui.

« Salut beau gosse » Commença à réciter le nouveau venu sans même un regard pour Shura. Il semblait vraiment connaître son texte sur le bout des doigts.

Le capricorne releva la tête pour voir quel gigolo pouvait bien venir le déranger lui, un chevalier d'or, pendant qu'il buvait son verre. Quand il reconnut son voisin il en resta sans voix.

« Si tu veux, moi je peux m'occuper de toi pour le reste de la soirée. » reprit le nouveau venu sans faire le moins du monde attention à Shura qui avait ouvert la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise et ne parvenait plus à la refermer. « Tu verras, on pourrait vraiment bien s'amuser tous les deux. C'est juste… »

La parole revint enfin au capricorne qui ne put empêcher le nom qu'il avait de coincer dans la gorge de sortir dans un cri de surprise.

« APHRODITE ? »

Le Suédois releva la tête et se tourna vers Shura qui le regardait toujours avec des yeux exorbités.

« Shura ? » demanda le jeune homme en devenant rouge de honte.

Le capricorne se sentit aussitôt gagné par la colère. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire… ça. Pourquoi ce serait-il abaisser à ça ? Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'était devenu son ami. C'était trop… Improbable… Cette rencontre était surréaliste. Ce devait être un autre Aphrodite, qui connaissait lui-même un autre Shura ! Le capricorne chassa ces idées stupides de sa tête. La réalité était en face de lui, il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Mais sa réalité était justement en trains de tenter de se sauver. Il attrapa Aphrodite par le bras d'un geste rapide que son ami ne put esquiver.

« _En fait, il aurait put esquiver mon coup… Du moins il aurait put avant… Il était plus fort et plus rapide que moi après tout…Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? _»

« Assis toi Aphrodite. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais qui tremblait quelque peu. « Assis-toi et explique toi. »

Aphrodite obtempéra sans protester. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'envoyer ses cheveux en arrière. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son ancien ami et reprit son monologue.

« Je te propose tout simplement de coucher avec moi. Si tu veux va falloir payer, sinon laisse-moi partir, j'ai des clients à aller trouver. »

Shura desserra son emprise et se trouva con. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire ni vraiment quoi faire. Son ami, son amour, venait vraiment de lui proposer de coucher avec lui pour de l'argent ? Une partie de son cerveau lui ordonna d'accepter cette proposition, mais il chassa bien vite de lui cette idée. Il devait mettre ses envies de côté pour s'occuper uniquement de son ami qui avait l'air d'en avoir bien besoin. Il récupéra son bras fin…

« _Trop fin par rapport à avant…_ » songea le jeune homme.

… et le forçat à se relever.

« Tu vas venir avec moi. Je te ramène à la maison. »

« Jamais. Je ne te suivrais pas. »

« Oh que si tu vas me suivre. Et tout de suite même. »

« Non… Lâche ou je cris. »

« Si tu cris je t'assomme, et je ne plaisante pas ! »

Sentant le ton menaçant du capricorne, Aphrodite se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur du bar. II ne dit rien, et suivit Shura jusque dans une petite rue sombre qui se trouvait non loin du bar dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés. Shura passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de son ami et le tint serrer contre lui. Le Suédois frissonna et voulu se dégager, mais le capricorne raffermit son emprise.

« Je vais nous téleporter. Je suis sûr que tu n'en es plus capable. »

Aphrodite ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de passer à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et de s'y tenir. Ils disparurent dans une fumée dorée.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent aux portes du sanctuaire. Seul quelques initié pouvait se téléporter à l'intérieur de l'endroit sacré, et il n'en faisait malheureusement pas partit. Le capricorne regarda autour de lui pour être sur que personne ne les avait remarqués. Il ne voulait pas qu'on les voient. Si on apprenait le retour d'Aphrodite de cette façon il aurait bientôt tout le sanctuaire à son cul et jamais Shura ne pourrait avoir les explications qu'il désirait tant.

« Bon écoute-moi, on va courir jusqu'à la maison de Mu. Je suis sûr qu'Angelo est là-bas. Il était mort d'inquiétude tu sais… »

« Angelo ? » gémit Aphrodite en relevant la tête.

« … moi aussi j'étais mort de trouille d'ailleurs. » finit Shura sans faire attention le moins du monde à ce que pouvait dire ou faire son ami.

Shura attrapa la main d'Aphrodite. Son cœur s'accéléra sensiblement. Il était si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. L'homme qu'il aimait était à ces côtés et il lui tenait la main ! C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Ils commencèrent à courir mais bien vite Aphrodite dut s'arrêter.

Toute la fumée qu'il avait avalée pendant ces dernières semaines avait sensiblement détérioré ses poumons et à cause du manque d'exercice il ne pouvait plus courir comme avant.

« A… Attends. » souffla-t-il entre deux respirations laborieuses. « Je… je peux plus courir comme ça moi. »

Shura poussa un soupir mais ne dit rien. Il le souleva et le prit dans ses bras avant de reprendre sa course. Il était bien plus léger qu'avant. Qu'avait-il bien put faire pour changer à ce point ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin au temple du bélier. Shura entra sans frapper. Il déposa Aphrodite sur le sol et lui reprit la main pour qu'il ne puisse pas se sauver. Ensemble, ils se rendirent dans le salon où le petit couple était en trains de faire un jeu de carte.

* * *

Angelo posa la carte qui allait lui assurer la victoire sur la table en poussant un cri de joie. Il ne gagnait que très rarement conte son amour qui parvenait à le déconcentrer d'un seul regard. Sous la table, le cancer sentit les pieds du bélier se glisser contre les siens. Un des pieds se mit à remonter le long de sa jambe, provoquant désir et envie. L'autre savait qu'il avait perdu et tentait de trouver un moyen pour échapper à cette fin de partie.

« Hé, les gars ! Regardez donc ce que j'ai trouvé pendant ma promenade. » lança Shura.

Angelo releva la tête, prêt à tuer l'intrus qui le dérangeait alors qu'il allait gagner sa partie de carte contre Mu. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la fine silhouette qui tentait de se cacher derrière le capricorne il lâcha son jeu et se leva d'un bond sur sa chaise. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Mu se leva à son tour et s'approcha de l'ombre qui se cachait tant bien que mal derrière Shura qui tentait quant à lui de le mettre devant, à la vue de tous.

« Aphrodite ? » demanda Mu sans vraiment oser y croire. « C'est vraiment toi ? »

La silhouette hocha la tête mais ne sortit pas de sa cachette. Aphrodite regarda son ancien meilleur ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et se sentit rougir. Il avait honte de se trouver devant lui.

« Dite tous les deux, je voudrais vous parler deux secondes. On peut aller à la cuisine ? » demanda Shura, sortant Angelo de sa transe.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Mu attrapa son amour par le bras et le força à le suivre dans la pièce voisine.

« Assis-toi Aphrodite. On n'en a pas pour longtemps. »

Aphrodite obéit à son ami. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Quand il avait reconnut le capricorne il avait tout d'abord crut qu'il était encore sous l'effet de son dernier joint. La réalité l'avait pourtant vite rattrapé et il avait dut se faire à l'idée qu'un de ces amis l'ait enfin retrouvé. Il avait voulu s'enfuir, mais il n'avait pas voulu passer pour un lâche à ses yeux. Il avait donc tenté de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, se contentant de faire son job. Mais Shura l'avait forcé à le suivre et le voilà à présent dans le temple d'un de ces anciens compagnons d'armes.

Il ne voulait pas revenir au sanctuaire. Il ne voulait pas que les autres voient ce qu'il était devenu. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, jamais ils ne voudraient le laisser partir. Il allait devoir réapprendre à vivre au milieu des chevaliers, près de celui à cause de qui il avait fui. Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était que ses pairs le prennent en pitié. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le regardent tous en se disant « Mon Dieu, regarder ce qu'il est devenu. Il était pourtant si puissant avant… »

Il rouvrit les yeux et parcourut la pièce du regard.

« _Alors Aphrodite ? On me laisse tomber ? Tu crois vraiment que ce sont ces clowns qui vont t'apporter ce dont tu as vraiment besoin ?_ »

Aphrodite se tourna vers James qui venait d'apparaître dans un coin de la pièce. Il se tenait debout adossé contre la porte, son long manteau de cuir jeté négligemment sur une épaule.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« _Alors il faut que tu me reviennes. Tu veux recommencer à faire tes cauchemars ?_ »

« Non. » gémit le chevalier des poissons.

« _Alors tu dois te sauver._ »

Aphrodite se leva et allait sortir de la pièce comme le lui avait ordonné James mais un bras puissant le retint. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Angelo qui le regardait avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

* * *

Une fois dans la cuisine, Shura avait fait s'assoire ses deux amis à la table. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment leur expliquer la chose. Il ne savait même pas si c'était bien de parler de ça devant Mu.

« Bon, commence. » demanda Angelo qui commençait déjà à perdre patience.

« Je ne sais pas si… Mu… »

« Si tu veux je peux partir. »

L'atlante allait se lever pour quitter la pièce, conscient que sa présence mettait le capricorne mal à l'aise, mais Angelo le retint. Inutile qu'il parte. Après tout ils étaient chez lui, et puis s'il n'assistait pas à la conversation il le mettrait bien vite au courant.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine que tu partes. Shura explique toi vite. J'ai dut mal à tout suivre là. »

Shura avala sa salive et s'assit à son tour. Lui aussi avait du mal à tout comprendre et pourtant c'était à lui d'expliquer la situation. Il se mit à regarder ses doigts, le rouge lui montant petit à petit au visage.

« J'ai… J'ai trouvé Aphro dans un bar. Il… Il voulait que je… je couche avec lui pour de l'argent. Je crois qu'il… »

Il releva la tête de ses mains et regarda son ami. Angelo avait de nouveau ouvert la bouche comme s'il voulait gober les mouches qui pourraient passer à sa portée. Le pauvre avait bien du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

« Raconte-nous tout. » demanda Mu tout en posant sa main sur le bras de son amant dans le but de le calmer.

* * *

Quand Shura eut finit son histoire, Angelo s'était levé comme un fou de sa chaise. Quoi ? Il se prostituait ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Certainement pas pour avoir de l'argent, Athéna c'était chargé de remplir le compte du Suédois tout de suite après son départ de peur qu'il ne manque de quelque chose. Certainement pas pour le plaisir. Il connaissait trop Aphrodite pour imaginer un seul instant qu'il ait put faire ça par pure envie. Alors pourquoi ?

Il trouva son ami sur le point de sortir. Sa colère monta encore d'un cran. Et le voilà qui voulait s'enfuir à présent ? Et pourquoi faire ? Retourner finir sa tournée des bars avant le lever du soleil et finir sa nuit dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu ? Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le força à se retourner.

« Où est ce que tu comptais aller comme ça ? Un ? Dis-moi un peu ! »

Aphrodite baissa la tête. La lueur de colère dans les yeux de son ami lui faisait peur et mal. Il se rappela toutes ces fois où il l'avait vu le regarder de cette façon, mais à chaque fois ce n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion, tout comme James à l'instant. Mais pour une fois Angelo, en mode grand frère en colère, était bien réel.

Devant ses yeux tristes, sa tête basse et son corps autrefois si fort et aujourd'hui si fragile, Angelo ne put que relâcher son emprise. Il releva la tête de son ami en tenant son menton dans sa main et le regarda en prenant l'air le plus doux qu'il le put.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas. Mu va te téléporter jusqu'à ton temple. Tu vas dormir et on va reparler de tout ça demain, d'accord ? » demanda le cancer en se doutant bien que la conversation allait devoir avoir lieu immédiatement.

« Oui… » Aphrodite se sentait comme un enfant prit en train de faire la pire bêtise du monde.

« Shura va rester avec toi cette nuit. »

« Shura ? »

Aphrodite se sentit blêmir. Angelo le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer et le calmer. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front et reprit son câlin. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Mu, enfin avant qu'il ne sorte avec l'Atlante, Aphrodite était le seul qui bénéficiait de sa tendresse qu'il savait si bien dissimuler.

« Dis-moi juste… Je voudrais comprendre… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je veux dire, ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas… »

« J'en avais besoin. »

« De quoi ? » demanda le cancer en caressant la tête de son ami.

« De fumer. J'ai besoin de fumer. Et de boire. Pour être bien. Pour pas qu'ils reviennent tous pour me dire que je ne suis rien. Je voulais oublier. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça à marcher. Je fais plus de cauchemar ! »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a d'autre façon d'oublier. »

« Pas là où j'étais. Ils me disaient tous que j'étais qu'une pute et moi… Je voulais oublier… »

Le cancer se tourna et remarqua que Mu et Shura le regardaient faire depuis la porte de la cuisine. Le capricorne dévorait le poisson des yeux. Il ne souriait pas, il avait même l'air triste. Ce n'était pas de l'avoir retrouvé qui le rendait triste bien sûr, mais c'était de l'imaginer avec tous ces hommes qui n'étaient avec lui que pour son cul. Son amant quand à lui le regardait avec un air attendrit peint sur le visage. Il lui fit signe de continuer à le bercer de la sorte. Il allait tout dire à ce rythme, et ça c'était bien. Aphrodite avait l'air d'avoir besoin de parler.

« Mais pourquoi te faire ça ? Tu aurais put juste fumer et boire. Pourquoi te vendre ? Pour leur donner raison ? »

« Non… Mais James refusait de continuer de me donner ce qu'il fallait si je ne le faisais pas… Au début c'était juste pour lui. Enfin je couchais qu'avec lui. Mais au bout d'un moment il m'a dit que ça suffisait plus… »

S'il avait bien tout comprit, son ami c'était retrouver malgré lui enfermé d'une spiral infernal. Le piège c'était refermé sur lui et à présent il ne pouvait plus sans sortir. Du moins, il ne pouvait plus s'en sortir seul. Mais avec l'aide de ses amis il le pourrait très certainement. Mais pour Angelo, il lui manquait encore quelques petites choses qu'il voulait savoir.

« Qui est James ? »

Angelo retint les informations que lui donnait son ami sur cet homme sans scrupule ni morale qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à faire subir ça à un être comme Aphrodite. Dés que son ami serait en sécurité avec Shura dans son temple il irait lui-même s'occuper de son cas.

Il continua à le bercer encore un peu. Aphrodite avait toujours été comme un frère pour lui. Ils s'étaient entre aidés, s'étaient écoutés. Tout le sanctuaire avait pensé à une époque qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais non, ils se trompaient tous. Aphro et lui était bien trop proche pour ça. Passer un certain stade d'intimité il ne reste que de l'amour fraternel.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle sur le front et le tint contre lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. En faisant ça il ne put s'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois que son ami avait beaucoup perdu de ses muscles. Aphrodite releva la tête vers le cancer et le regarda en suppliant.

« Ne dis pas à Athéna que je suis revenu. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient tous comme ça. Ils vont me plaindre et… »

« Ne t'en fait pas personne ne sera mit au courant tant que toute cette affaire ne sera pas résolue. Et puis tu sais, tu n'as plus de cosmo-énergie. Personne ne remarquera ta présence. »

Aphrodite cola sa tête dans le cou de son ami en s'accrochant au haut de son tee-shirt. Angelo regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Aphrodite se mit à trembler et à pleurer doucement. Il n'avait plus de cosmos. Il n'était plus chevalier. Il n'était plus rien.

D'un signe de la tête Death-Mask demanda à Mu d'approcher. Il détacha doucement les mains de son ami de son vêtement et se tourna afin qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de Mu.

« Prend en soin Shura. Si tu le touche je peux te jurer que tu auras affaire à moi. »

Shura acquiesça rapidement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mu pour qu'il le transporte en même temps.

* * *

Une fois dans le temple du poisson, Mu confia le corps tremblant d'Aphrodite à Shura qui le souleva de terre sans aucunes difficultés.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. Va retrouver Angi avant qu'il ne tue ce type là, euuu James je crois. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Mets le au lit et surveille le un peu… Il va avoir envi de fumer je pense, alors le laisse pas sortir de là. »

« Bien. »

Mu reparti, laissant Shura seul avec son ami encore tremblant d'avoir tout dit, ou presque, au cancer. Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit.

« Aphrodite, je vais dans le salon. Si t'as besoin appelle-moi. »

Il s'apprêta à sortir quand il se retourna une dernière fois. La forme de son ami allongé sur le lit lui fit mal. Il avait l'air fragile, perdu. Il se sentit plus amoureux que jamais.

« Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une fois sur d'être seul, Aphrodite se releva et regarda tout autour de lui. Retour à la casse départ.

« _Alors Aphrodite, près a affronter tes fantômes ?_ »

Aphrodite se tourna vers la voix en tremblant.

« Maître ? »

* * *

_Voilà, je vous laisse sur cette fin assez euuuuuuu sadique. Si vous voulez la suite vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire : une petite review, deux petites reviews… j'aimerais monter jusqu'à dix reviews pour cette fic, je sais que vous en êtes capable. Allez, à vous décrire._


	3. affronter ses souvenirs

Voilà la troisième partie. Un peu plus euuuuu violente que la deuxième. Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier… Enfin sa va dépendre de mon inspiration comme toujours. Voilà bonne lecture.

Alors je préviens de suite, dans ce chapitre il y a une double énonciation de viol… Enfin, il y a un viol et pour le deuxième c'est a vous de voir comment vous le considéré. Mais CE NE SONT PAS des lemons !

* * *

Partie 3 : affronter ses souvenirs Jour 98. 23h23 

« _Alors Aphrodite, près à affronter tes fantômes ?_ »

Aphrodite se tourna vers la voix en tremblant.

« Maître ? »

L'homme qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce le regarda avec une lueur mauvaise mêlée à de l'envi dans le regard. Le Suédois ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à ce regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais cet homme, lui, était mort, il ne devait pas perdre ce, petit, détail de vu. Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme lorsqu'il pensait voir Angelo ou Shura. Encore une fois c'était son cerveau qui fabriquait cette image mais cette fois-ci il avait choisi un mort.

Aphrodite releva les jambes et les plia sous lui. Le fantôme et lui restèrent à se regarder pendant de longues minutes. Aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à briser le silence qui s'était installé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu ce visage dont il lui arrivait encore de rêver ? Combien d'années c'était écoulées depuis le jour où il avait tué cet homme sur ordre du grand pope ?

« _Alors, c'est ça que tu es devenu…_ » commença le maître, coupant son ancien disciple dans sa réflexion. « _Je n'étais pas tombé très loin en disant que tu allais devenir une pute._ »

« Ne dite pas ça maître… Je n'ai pas eu le choix. » Répondit le jeune homme en retenant ses larmes.

Aphrodite lança un regard suppliant à l'homme qui ne changea en rien l'expression qui c'était installé sur son si beau visage. Il aurait tellement aimé que l'homme sourie et vienne le prendre dans ses bras comme avant. Comme avant le petit blond fouteur de merde qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air.

« _Ferme les yeux Aphrodite et souviens-toi…_ » ordonna l'homme.

Le jeune chevalier était conditionné pour obéir à son maître. Il ferma donc les yeux et se mit à trembler. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Pas après avoir traverser autant d'épreuves pour oublier. Un souffle d'air froid balaya la pièce et les images qu'il aurait préféré oublier revinrent à sa mémoire.

* * *

_Plusieurs années plutôt…_

Le jeune apprenti courait le long d'une falaise en prenant bien garde de ne pas tomber dans le vide. Il s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs minutes, arrivant devant un éboulement de pierre qui l'empêchait de poursuivre sa course par la route. Il se tourna vers la paroi qui se trouvait à sa droite et se mit à l'escalader à la seule force de ses bras.

Il releva la tête et observa avec attention le mur de pierre. Il ne devait surtout pas se retourner. S'il regardait en bas il n'aurait plus la force et le courage de continuer sa route. Il serait tout simplement bloqué là, entre le sol et le vide. Il avait le vertige… C'était vraiment une tare pour un chevalier, mais il savait qu'avec beaucoup de travail sur lui-même il parviendrait à vaincre sa peur du vide. Pour le moment il lui suffisait de ne pas regarder. Juste continuer d'avancer.

« Courage… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il releva la main et attrapa un rocher qui se détacha immédiatement de don support. Son bras parti en arrière en même temps que le morceau de pierre tombait dans le vide. Il ramena rapidement sa main contre le mur de pierre et s'accrocha à la roche. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et son souffle s'accéléra quelque peu. A peu de chose prêt il y passait. Enfin, il exagérait peut-être sa situation. Il ne serait sans doute pas mort, mais gravement blessé ça c'était certain. Et ses « amis » ne cesseraient jamais de se moquer de lui. Sans parler de son maître…

A l'évocation de cet homme, le sang s'arrêta de circuler dans les veines de l'apprenti. Quand il pensait à lui il se sentait toujours tout chose. Son cœur se serrait comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à le lui presser pour en extraire toute la vie. Il y avait aussi ce problème avec ses poumons qui se refusaient à prendre l'air qu'il tentait d'aspirer de force. Et il ne pensait même pas à ces fichues rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur son visage quand il était en sa présence, c'est à dire une bonne dizaine de fois par jours et au repas… Oui, il était vraiment timide. Il faut dire que l'homme en question était si beau, les yeux si profond et le cosmos si impressionnant. Toutes les nuits il rêvait de se retrouver dans ses bras si puissant qui le berceraient pendant des heures. Son aîné commencerait par lui prodiguer quelques caresses qui le feraient se sentir bien et en pleine confiance. Les caresses se feraient de plus en plus intimes et de plus en plus pressantes. Et lui il se laisserait faire parce qu'il trouverait ça vraiment bon. Il pousserait des soupirs de bien être et commencerait à reproduire, maladroitement, les caresses sur le corps de son maître. Au bout d'un certain temps il demanderait à son maître de la prendre là et maintenant.

C'est souvent à cet instant précis qu'il se réveillait. Il était en sueur, le souffle court, et le corps tendu par l'excitation. Il se tournait vers ses camarades qui partageaient la même chambre que lui et s'assurait rapidement qu'ils dormaient encore. Il ne voulait pas que d'autre que lui connaisse ses fantasmes envers leur beau maître…

Il finit de grimper sa falaise. Il se recula du bord et regarda en contre bas. Ça faisait tout de même une belle petite distance. Il se mit à frissonner, mais se sentit tout de même étrangement fier de lui. Comment avait-il put monter si haut ?

A l'horizon, il remarqua que le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher. Sa lumière rosé se répandait sur les glaciers éternels qui entouraient la montagne qu'il venait d'escalader. C'était un spectacle vraiment magnifique et très impressionnant. Jamais il ne pourrait se rassasier de telles images. Le rouge se mêlait à l'or et à l'orange en passant par une multitude de teintes différentes. C'était beau tout simplement. Beau comme son maître. Vraiment tout le ramenait à son maître ces derniers temps. Il aurait vraiment tout donné pour que ce dernier soit avec lui en ce moment. Le jeune homme serait venu à son aîné qui l'aurait prit dans ses bras. Il l'aurait embrassé dans les cheveux et l'aurait tenu très prés de son corps pour les réchauffer tous les deux. Aphrodite aurait été bien dans ces bras qui l'auraient protégé du froid bien mieux que tout les vêtements qu'il ne pourrait jamais porter.

Le jeune homme sortit enfin de son rêve éveillé et regarda de nouveau en contre bas et remarqua que deux des autres apprentis étaient déjà en trains de gravir la falaise. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le rattrape. Il voulait finir premier à cette épreuve pour prouver à son patron qu'il était l'un des meilleurs.

Il reprit sa course, le visage de son maître incrusté dans son esprit. S'il pensait à lui il y arriverait sans problème. Il lui suffisait d'un peu de motivation pour y parvenir…

* * *

La course se finit plusieurs heures plus tard après un trajet composé d'un nombre vraiment impressionnant de kilomètres. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps lorsque le jeune homme arriva enfin en vu du campement où il suivait sa formation. Comme il l'avait espéré, il était arrivé le premier. Il devançait même ses camarades de très loin. Son maître lui sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme avec tendresse.

« Bravo Aphrodite. Je suis très fier de toi. »

Et c'était vrai. L'homme était fier de ce petit prodige qui réussissait à tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il finissait toujours premier aux courses d'entraînements. Il était vraiment doué. Un jour il ferait un excellent chevalier, l'homme en était convaincu.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et se mit à rougir violemment. Il était rare que son maître lui fasse des compliments et se montre si proche de lui. Ça lui arrivait de temps à autres lorsqu'il réussissait un exercice passablement difficile avant ses camarades et que les autres étaient encore loin derrière lui. L'homme ne devait pas vouloir que les autres pensent qu'il faisait du favoritisme. Mais il aimait tellement lorsque son beau maître lui passait une main dans les cheveux. Ça le faisait littéralement fondre sur place.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent à leur tours. Le maître d'Aphrodite, futur chevalier du poisson, se recula sans quitter son élève favori des yeux. Le petit chevalier sentit ses jambes vaciller sous son poids. Pourquoi son maître le regardait t'il avec une telle lueur d'envie dans le regard ? Ça le faisait vraiment fondre.

« Bien. Allez donc vous reposer à présent. »

Les élèves s'inclinèrent devant leur professeur et se dirigèrent calmement vers leurs baraquements. Alors qu'il passait devant son aîné, Aphrodite sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Il sursauta avant de se retourner et de tomber nez à nez avec son professeur.

« Pas toi Aphrodite, je voudrais d'abord te parler. »

Les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore partit regardèrent l'étrange couple. De petits sourires en coins se formèrent sur leur visage. Tous savaient qu'Aphrodite avait un faible pour les hommes, en particulier pour leur beau et ténébreux maître. Il avait beau tenter de cacher ses faiblesses elles se voyaient comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et le bruit qu'il faisait dans ses rêves étaient bien assez clair de toute façon. Et rare étaient ceux qui ignoraient que cette attraction était réciproque. Ils lancèrent des clins d'œils emplis de sous-entendu, et mêlé d'envie pour certain, au jeune homme et partirent bien vite, laissant les deux tourtereaux en tête-à-tête.

« Viens, suis-moi. » Ordonna le maître à son élève.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient même pas. Tandis que son maître fixait un point inconnu à l'horizon Aphro marchait en gardant obstinément la tête baissée. Il ne voulait surtout pas croiser le regard de son maître… S'il l'avait fait il aurait très certainement sauté dessus pour pouvoir enfin goûter à ses lèvres qu'il désirait tant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au sommet d'une falaise. Le maître leva la tête vers le ciel, l'élève fit de même. Le premier lui montra une constellation. Les poissons.

« Tu vois, c'est pour appartenir à cette constellation que tu t'entraîne Aphrodite. »

« Je sais maître. »

« Pas de maître entre nous tu veux. Sous les étoiles nous sommes tous égaux n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui maî… »

« Appelle-moi Rosa, c'est mon prénom. »

« Oui… Rosa. »

Le dénommé Rosa se pencha vers le jeune homme qui le regardait les yeux emplit d'admiration et d'envie. Ce qu'il attendait depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce camp d'entraînement allait-il se réaliser aujourd'hui ? Il n'y croyait pas, ce serrait vraiment trop beau pour être vrai.

Le maître se pencha un peu plus, se rapprochant encore plus près de son élève. Il posa une main sur la joue pâle du jeune homme qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, l'effleurant juste de peur de le briser ou peut-être de le voir s'enfuir. Les yeux d'Aphrodite s'agrandirent encore d'avantage sous l'effet de la surprise. Son aîné du prendre sa réaction pour de la peur et il lui sourit comme on sourit à un enfant pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

« Je suis un chevalier, je n'ai pas peur. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Rosa s'étira encore d'avantage. Maintenant qu'Aphrodite pouvait le voir de près il se rendait compte que la différence d'âge entre eux deux était vraiment mince. Cinq ans tout au plus… Il semblait pourtant si grand… Mais il était encore plus beau vu de près…

« Ferme les yeux Aphrodite. »

Habitué comme il l'était à obéir à son maître le jeune homme ferma les yeux. La main de l'homme glissa de sa joue à son menton. Il le releva doucement et se rapprocha de lui.

Aphrodite se mit à trembler sans rien faire pour pouvoir arrêter ces frissons qui le parcouraient dans son entier, insistant violemment, voir douloureusement sur son bas ventre. Mais c'était une agréable douleur. Le souffle de son maître était sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres. Bientôt le souffle se fit plus près, plus chaud. Et enfin il n'y eut plus de souffle, mais simplement deux lèvres collées sur les siennes. Ce contact était doux comme le souffle du vent quand il balayait les pleines désertiques de glace de son pays. L'homme, ou plutôt le jeune homme puisqu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans alors que lui atteignait avec difficulté les 13 ans se recula. Aphrodite voulut rouvrir les yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était reculé, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas put faire un seul geste que les lèvres étaient de nouveau pressées contre les siennes. Rosa posa ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet et le pressa contre lui. Les sens d'Aphro étaient tous surexcités. Jamais encore il n'avait eu une telle conscience de son corps. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre, entendait et sentait le vent tout autour d'eux. Le parfum des lèvres de Rosa se répandait dans toute sa bouche. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce goût si particulier de ces lèvres, à mi-chemin entre le miel et la vanille. Des années plus tard, il sentirait encore ce parfum dans ses rêves.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement qui lui mettait le sang à feu il sentit une langue glisser contre ses lèvres closes. Il se recula instinctivement, mais son maître le tenait fermement contre son corps. Il caressa son dos, montant et descendant son haut d'apprenti en pièce au rythme de ses mains. Le jeune homme se calma quelques peu et entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche. Il avait peur de mal s'y prendre, peur de décevoir son maître. Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait déjà commencé à glisser sournoisement sa langue dans la bouche de son élève qui sursauta à se nouveau contact. Une foule de sensation se déclencha dans son corps. Il avait froid, il avait chaud, son cœur battait trop, son souffle n'arrivait pas assez vite à ses poumons. Le sang avait arrêté d'irriguer son cerveau qui ne tournait plus qu'au ralenti.

Rosa réussie à faufiler une de ces mains sous le tee-shirt d'Aphrodite. Des frissons le parcourirent dans son entier. La main s'attarda dans le bas de son dos. Caresse parfaite prodiguée par l'homme de ses rêves. Jamais il n'aurait crut qu'un tel bien-être était possible en ce bas monde. Aphrodite était persuadé que personne avant lui n'avait été aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Son corps était fait pour appartenir à celui de son aîné. Avant il le savait, à présent il en était convaincu.

Les deux corps se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre. Aphrodite releva la tête. Il avait les joues rougis par le désir, la bouche encore légèrement ouverte et le souffle court. Ses yeux mi-clos étaient juste assez ouvert pour qu'il puisse voir son maître se passer sa langue sur les lèvres, ce qui réveilla son désir qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Rosa se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il le souleva dans les airs et l'enfant, on ne peut pas vraiment employer ce terme puisqu'il n'était plus un enfant depuis son entré dans ce camp, entoura la taille fine de l'homme de ses jambes.

« Il faut y aller doucement tous les deux. Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal. Prenons notre temps, ça n'en sera que bien meilleur. »

Aphrodite ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de poser sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme qu'il aimait et de pousser un soupir de bien être.

* * *

_Jour 98. 23h47_

Aphrodite rouvrit les yeux, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Il porta une main tremblante à son visage pour écraser les perles d'eau qui coulaient le long de sa peau blanche. Il regarda son maître qui se tenait toujours là et se mit à trembler. L'évocation de cette belle époque lui faisait mal.

« _On était bien tous les deux n'est ce pas Aphro._ »

« Oui… » répondit le jeune homme avec nostalgie.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et aspira l'air qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il pouvait presque encore sentir le parfum de son maître flotter dans les airs. Mais cette délicieuse odeur fut bien vite remplacées par une autre bien plus puissante, plus virile. Il rouvrit les yeux soudain prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Un jeune homme avait remplacé son maître. Il était plus jeune, moins beau. Le visage fermé et l'air sévère il toisa Aphrodite qui ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Il les entoura de ses bras comme pour se protéger et recommença à trembler de plus belle, de peur cette fois-ci.

« Maître… Revenez… » gémit-il.

« _Ton maître est mort Aphrodite. C'est toi-même qui l'a tué. Tout comme tu m'as tué. Tu t'en rends compte de tout le sang que tu as sur les mains ? Tu n'es qu'une traînée doublée d'un assassin._ »

« Tu mens… » répliqua-t-il en criant, la voix beaucoup moins ferme que ce qu'il aurait aimé.

« APHRODITE ? Tu parles à qui ? Tu veux que je vienne ? » Demanda Shura depuis le salon. Si Aphrodite en croyait la voix de son ami il était… inquiet ?

« Non, c'est bon. Merci. J'ai dut faire un cauchemar. »

Mais quand il reporta son attention sur le pied de son lit, il découvrit son cauchemar réincarner confortablement installé sur un cousin. L'homme lui fit signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il était inutile qu'il alerte tout le sanctuaire.

« Ce n'est qu'une hallucination. Tu n'es pas réel. »

« _Oh que si je suis réel. Je suis ce que tu penses. Je suis là car tu n'as pas eu ta dose aujourd'hui, et pour te débarrasser de cette habitude qui te pourris la vie tu dois remonter à la source du problème. Maintenant referme les yeux, et reprends là où tu t'étais arrêté. _»

Aphrodite obéit, conscient qu'il n'était question de ne pas faire ce que cet homme attendait de lui. Un de plus à ajouter à la liste déjà longue des hommes à qui il ne pouvait rien refuser. Un froid balaya de nouveau la salle et il était de retour dans le pays où il avait reçut sa formation.

* * *

_Plusieurs années plus tôt… _

On le secoua dans son sommeil, le sortant contre sa volonté d'un de ses rêves assez chauds qu'il faisait assez fréquemment où son maître et lui étaient les acteurs principaux. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, et en pestant contre l'imbécile qui l'avait réveillé, et découvrit, non sans surprise, qu'il se trouvait non pas dans le dortoir des apprentis mais dans un des bâtiments qui servaient à entreposer les armes. Il se tourna vers celui qui venait de le réveiller et tenta de deviner de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

Ses yeux mirent quelques temps avant de s'adapter au noir qui l'entourait. Il finit par reconnaître le garçon qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il s'agissait de Stevens, un garçon qui devait avoir à peu prêt son âge et qui s'entraînait lui aussi pour un jour devenir chevalier des poissons. Il était très grand, les épaules larges et semblait assez costaud. En clair sa physionomie extérieure était complètement à l'opposé de celle du dormeur tout fraîchement réveillé qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une belle jeune fille.

Le nouveau venu était blond, les cheveux mi-long retombant lamentablement sur son dos par manque cruel d'entretient. Ses yeux étaient gris comme le ciel un soir d'orage. Ses yeux avaient toujours fasciné Aphrodite qui les trouvait tout simplement splendide à contempler.

Le Suédois ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais la referma aussitôt quand l'autre lui intima l'ordre de se taire en lui collant un doigt sur les lèvres. Stevens sourit gentiment pour le rassurer et s'assit à côté du futur chevalier des poissons.

« J'ai entendu dire que toi et le maître vous couchiez ensemble. » Commença Stevens sans perdre son sourire.

« Nous…. Non… Nous ne couchons pas ensemble. » S'entendit répondre le poisson en se sentant rougir. Et en un sens il ne mentait pas. Son maître et lui faisaient plein de choses ensemble, mais jamais encore ils n'avaient véritablement été « jusqu'au bout ».

« Je vous ai vu tous les deux hier soir, c'est pas la peine de me mentir. »

La mémoire du jeune Suédois se mit aussitôt en route. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait hier soir ? Au pire il avait put le voir allongé quasiment nu aux côtés de son maître, ce dernier étant en trains de lui prodiguer de douces caresses qui le menaient rapidement vers le paradis.

« Vous étiez dans la grotte au nord du camp. Quand je vous ai vu partir je vous ai suivit. J'ai tout vu, c'était un très bon porno. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas tout fait, j'aurais aimé voir ce que tu donne au lit. Mais faute d'avoir vu il me semble que je n'ai plus qu'à te tester par moi-même. »

Aphrodite se sentit blêmir. On les avait vu. Si justement son maître tenait à garder cette relation secrète c'était pour éviter la jalousie des autres qui auraient remit son impartialité en cause et aurait put faire du tord à son jeune amant. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient été découverts les ennuis allaient commencer à leur tomber dessus les uns après les autres. Sa vie allait vite devenir un enfer.

Stevens monta doucement sa main vers la joue blanche de son « ami » et se mit à la lui caresse. Aphrodite se recula d'un bond à ce contact inattendu et lança un regard plein d'incompréhension à l'autre. Que faisait-il ? Et qu'avait-il voulu sous-entendre par « _je n'ai plus qu'à te tester par moi-même_ » ? Non, il n'allait tout de même pas le…

« Laisse toi faire… Si tu te laisse faire par notre maître dans le seul but d'obtenir ton armure comme une vulgaire traînée, pourquoi ne pas le faire avec moi ? Je te promets que je ne dirais rien aux autres si tu me laisse faire ce dont j'ai envi. »

Il remonta sa main sur la joue qui ne se déroba pas. Aphrodite réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Appeler son maître à l'aide ? Non, les autres pourraient l'entendre et surtout il ne voulait pas que son amour le prenne pour un lâche incapable de se défendre par lui-même. Se battre contre Stevens ? Non, l'autre était vraiment fort et il risquait de prendre le dessus. Et même s'il gagnait, rien n'empêcherait le blond d'aller tout raconter aux autres. Se laisser faire et devenir, en quelque sorte, la pute de cet homme ?

« Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Tu es coincé Aphro… »

Il était effectivement coincé, et en de nombreux sens du terme. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Stevens de faire ce qu'il voulait faire, et de plus le blond avait déjà collé son corps contre le sol gelé de la salle où ils se trouvaient. Le blond s'était allongé sur le frêle corps d'Aphrodite qui se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait eu aucun moyen de rejeter son camarade.

Ce dernier était bien conscient de sa position de supériorité. Il était en trains de parcourir le cou de sa victime à l'aide de sa bouche, utilisant ses lèvres, sa langue, mais avant tout ses dents qui laissaient des marques dans la chair tendre du futur poisson.

D'un geste sec de la main, Stevens arracha le haut de la tenue de son amant qui se retrouva de se fait déjà à moitié déshabillée et laissant son torse à la merci de l'autre. Le blond délaissa le cou de sa victime après un dernier coup de dents un peu plus violent que les autres, s'attaquant à présent à cette nouvelle parcelle de peau offerte à lui.

Aphrodite eu bien du mal à retenir ses larmes quand il sentit du sang chaud, son sang, couler le long de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir l'autre et rejeta sa tête en arrière, la cognant avec brutalité sur le sol de la pièce. La douleur fut rapide et lui traversa la tête. Au même instant l'autre enleva le pantalon du Suédois et s'attaqua à son sexe à l'aide de ses mains. La douleur et la honte de réagir à ses gestes eurent raison du Suédois qui se mit à crier, à la frontière entre la douleur mortelle et la jouissance. Ce cri fut le premier et le dernier qu'il poussa avant de sombrer dans un coma bienfaiteur qui l'emmena loin de cet endroit maudis.

* * *

Aphrodite rouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Il sentait une neige gelée se coller à son corps nu, allant jusqu'à le brûler par le froid. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, surprit de se trouver dans un tel endroit. Il était assez près du camp, mais seul perdu au milieu des neiges.

Des brides de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et il se sentit rougir de honte tendit que des larmes d'impuissance face à ses souvenirs roulaient le long de ses joues. Il porta une main à son cou. Il fut surprit d'y sentir une plaie encore à vif juste au-dessus de la base de son cou, là où la chair est la plus tendre. Il reporta ses doigts dans son champ de vision et eut du mal à retenir un haut le cœur quand il les découvrit rouges et tâchés de sang. Un rapide coup d'œil au reste de son corps lui apprit que rien n'avait été épargné et que s'il ne ressentait pas vraiment la douleur c'était grâce à la neige dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Sur sa gauche, il découvrit bien vite un tas de vêtements laissé là à son attention par Stevens qui avait dut penser que se serrait mauvais pour la réputation d'Aphrodite que de revenir nu au camp. Que de bonté dans ce geste ! Il aurait vraiment put se passer de ça après la nuit qu'il lui avait fait passer.

Le Suédois tendit son bras pour les attraper mais stoppa son geste en pleine course. La douleur qui traversa ses membres engourdis et tout le haut de son corps était à la limite du supportable. Il serra les dents et attrapa les vêtements, convaincu que cette douleur n'était certainement rien face à celle qui allait traverser le bas de son corps quand il se relèverait.

Il s'habilla maladroitement et retourna à son campement en titubant.

_

* * *

Jour 99. 00h08_

Des larmes de hontes coulaient sur le visage d'Aphrodite. Une d'entre elles s'attarda sur la pointe de son nez avant d'aller s'écraser sur sa main. Ses doigts tressautèrent à ce contact mais ne desserrent en rien le drap qu'ils tenaient.

« Pourquoi ? » Gémit Aphrodite entre la colère et la haine. « Pourquoi me fais-tu revivre ça ? Le faire une fois ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu voulais revoir les images de ta victoire sur mon corps et ma raison ? »

« _C'est toi Aphro mon vieux qui te fais revivre tout ça. Tu as besoin d'affronter toi-même le passer pour pouvoir reprendre ta vie là où tu là laissée avant de t'enfuir comme le lâche que tu es._ »

Le Suédois rouvrit et les yeux pour les refermés aussitôt quand il vit la chose qu'il avait en face de lui. Ce n'était plus vraiment le blond avec qui il avait couché qui le regardait à présent, mais une espèce de cadavre ambulant qui se serait tenu à quelques mètres de lui.

Le mort était blanc à en faire peur, un teint assez normal pour un cadavre en même temps. Ses cheveux étaient en partie tombés, laissant voir un crâne rose parcourut de veines entre le bleu et le violet. Une longue cicatrice dut à une rose démoniaque du chevalier des poissons barraient son visage. Les plaies saignaient abondamment, répandant du sang frais sur son linceul. Et ses yeux autrefois si beau n'était plus à présent que deux orbites vide.

« _Bien. Puisque tu as déjà fermé les yeux recommence donc ton voyage._ »

Aphrodite n'eut même pas à ce forcer, les images revenaient toutes seules à son cerveau à présent. Le courant d'air devenu familier le transperça de nouveau.

_

* * *

Plusieurs années plus tôt…_

Rosa attrapa le beau par le bras et le colla contre un mur. Le maître avait l'air passablement en colère contre son apprenti qui ne se débattait même pas. Les douleurs de sa soirée de la veille étaient encore trop présente dans son corps malgré sa journée de repos forcée pour qu'Aphrodite ne pense seulement à se rebeller.

Quand il était rentré au campement et que son maître lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait fait la nuit passée pour revenir de l'extérieur du camp il avait tout d'abord été tenté de tout lui raconté, mais un seul coup d'œil à Stevens lui avait apprit que se serait une très mauvaise idée. Il avait donc inventé quelque chose comme « j'ai dut faire une crise de somnambulisme et être attaqué par une bête pendant mon sommeil. » Rossa avait eu l'air de le croire et lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher.

Mais maintenant que la journée d'entraînement était finie, le maître venait lui demander de plus ample explication. Il l'avait donc traîné de force hors de son dortoir et l'avait forcé à entrer dans sa chambre. A présent, le maître tenait Aphrodite de force contre le mur et le foudroyait du regard.

« Qu'as-tu fais la nuit dernière ? Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir ! »

« Rien je te le jure… »

Rosa porta sa main au col du jeune homme et lui arracha son vêtement comme l'avait fait Stevens la veille. Il pointa d'un doigt accusateur la marque de sa morsure au cou encore fraîche.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est un ours qui t'a fait ça ! Qu'as-tu fait la nuit dernière ? Réponds-moi Aphrodite ! »

Devant le regard chargé de colère de l'homme qu'il aimait, Aphrodite ne put retenir un sanglot. Des larmes de hontes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il commençait à bredouiller des excuses sur sa conduite.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute… Il m'a forcé je te le jure… Moi je ne voulais pas mais… Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix et… et … »

Le maître le jeta sur son lit et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

« C'est… c'est Stevens… Il nous avait vu et… Et… »

Le maître envoya sa main dans la joue déjà meurtrie de son disciple, y laissant une marque rouge qui lui fit mal.

« Arrête de pleurer, ce n'est pas digne d'un chevalier. Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ? Tu aurais put le battre ! »

« Je…Je ne pouvais pas… Excuse-moi ! »

Le regard toujours autant plein de haine, Rosa s'installa à califourchon sur les hanches de ses élèves. Il colla sa bouche avec brutalité sur celle déjà bien meurtri d'Aphrodite qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. L'homme enleva rapidement ses vêtements et finit d'arracher ceux du jeune homme qui ne faisait aucun geste pour l'arrêter de peur de provoquer une nouvelle crise de colère. Et de toute façons, comparé à sa soirée de la veille, les gestes de son maître lui semblèrent doux et emprunt d'amour. Pensant sans doute que c'était là manière habituelle de faire de son maître, Aphrodite se laissa aller et lui permit de prendre tout ce qu'il désirait.

* * *

Rosa se redressa et toisa son disciple du regard. Aphrodite était toujours nu et restait là, allongé sur le lit, les jambes encore vaguement écartées. Il reprenait avec difficulté sa respiration. Rosa le trouva beau, mais décida qu'il ne devait rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments. Cette histoire aller prendre fin sur ce lit. Si comme Aphrodite le prétendait, et il n'avait aucun difficultés à le croire, Stevens était au courant alors cette histoire risquait de se répandre comme une traînée de poudre.

Et si le grand pope l'apprenait ? Il serait sans doute rabaissé à un grade inférieur alors que son amant, son amour, serait chassé pour toujours du monde de la chevalerie. Aphrodite avait le potentiel pour devenir quelqu'un de vraiment très puissant. La douceur et la fragilité que laissait sous-entendre son visage si féminin n'était en réalité qu'un leur. Un jour il pourrait devenir chevalier d'or ! Rosa n'avait pas le droit de priver la chevalerie d'un si grand homme pour une simple histoire de cœur.

Il laissa son regard parcourir le corps qu'il venait d'aimer avec brutalité. Des bleus, des morsures et de nombreuses cicatrices le parcouraient. Il avait envi de s'allonger à ses côtés, de la prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger pour toujours des hommes comme Stevens qui allaient vouloir profiter de sa beauté et de son corps si parfait. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Aphrodite ouvrit enfin les yeux et sourit à son amant. Quand il se rendit compte que son sourire ne rencontrait qu'un visage de glace hermétiquement fermé il se figea et il se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est moi ? » Demanda le jeune homme soudain inquiet de sa performance.

« _Ou peut-être n'ai-je pas été à la hauteur… _» rajouta-t-il intérieurement.

« Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite… » murmura l'homme en secouant la tête. « Comment as-tu put croire une seule seconde que je m'intéressais à autre chose qu'à ton cul ? »

Le souffle se bloqua dans la gorge du Suédois. Que se passait-il ? Avait-il été si mauvais que son maître ne veuille plus de lui ? A moins que Rosa ne soit totalement dégoûté par ce qui c'était passé entre Aphrodite et Stevens. Si tel était le cas il le comprenait parfaitement. Il se dégoûtait lui-même de ne pas s'être d'avantage défendu…

« Tu crois que je ne les ai pas entendu tes « _Je t'aime_ » pendant que je te prenais ? Mais mon pauvre, je ne t'aime pas moi, tu n'es qu'un jouet tout au plus… »

Rosa se tut et regarda l'effet de ses paroles sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait tant. Comment pouvait-il être aussi dur avec son amour ? Prenant son courage à deux mains il reprit sa tirade, tentant de ne pas laisser passer ses sentiments.

« Mais tu sais Aphrodite, chevalier ce n'est pas pour toi. Tu es bien trop féminin. Mais pour être pute tu as toutes les qualités requises. Ne me fais plus perdre mon temps à présent. »

Il jeta des vêtements à son disciple et se retourna pendant que le jeune homme les enfilait en tremblant. Le pauvre Aphrodite avait bien du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passait dans cette chambre. Pourtant la dernière phrase de l'homme tournait dans sa tête. Une pute ? C'est déjà ce que lui avait dit Stevens la veille. Mais que Rosa le lui dise… Non, ce n'était pas possible ! C'était très certainement un cauchemar !

« Sors à présent. On se revoit demain pour l'entraînement. »

La tête basse, le corps meurtri et le cœur brisé, Aphrodite sortit de la chambre du premier homme qu'il n'eu jamais aimé…

_

* * *

Jour 99. 00h24_

Le poisson rouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux étaient totalement secs à présent. Il avait versé toutes les larmes que son corps contenait lors de ses deux premiers réveils. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas encore finit avec les souvenirs de son camp d'entraînement. Il lui restait encore quelques petites choses à se rappeler, mais ça ne serait pas pour ce soir. Il était vraiment trop fatigué pour continuer son voyage dans sa mémoire.

Pourtant ces quelques petits allés et retours dans le passé l'avaient déjà pas mal renseigné. Il voyait les choses différemment à présent. Son maître l'avait toujours aimé… Comment avait-il put en douter par le passer ?

Aphrodite s'allongea sur le matelas de sa chambre enfin retrouvée. Il devait bien s'avouer que de se retrouver ici lui faisait du bien, et ça faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de s'allonger sur un si bon matelas.

Le corps de son maître se matérialisa à côtés de lui. L'homme se pencha vers le chevalier et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Aphrodite rouvrit une dernière fois les yeux et ne fut pas vraiment surprit de découvrir que c'était Shura qui se tenait à côté de lui et le regardait en souriant.

« _Dors bien mon ange. Je veille sur toi à présent._ » Murmura l'apparition.

« Je sais. Merci. »

Il ferma les yeux et plongea dans le sommeil qu'il souhaitait sans rêve. Première nuit depuis des semaines qu'il pouvait passer seul sans personne pour lui demander de lui faire une petite gâterie en échange d'un peu de monnaie.

_

* * *

Jour 99. 00h26_

Mu attrapa son amant par le bras et le forçat à ralentir le pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre de vu dans un endroit aussi mal famé. En passant dans ces rues sombres entourées par de hauts immeubles délabrés il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Aphrodite avait-il put vivre ici. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à l'homme qui cultivait des roses dans son jardin qu'il connaissait.

« Du calme mon amour. » Déclara Angelo en se tournant vers Mu qu'il avait sentit trembler. « Tout va bien. Mais si tu veux, tu peux retourner au sanctuaire, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi. »

« Si je te laisse seul tu va le tuer cet homme. Pas que ça me dérangerait vraiment, mais au final je suis pas sûr qu'Aphrodite soit d'accord. »

« Celui là laisse le où il est tu veux bien ? Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que je vais faire. »

Les deux amoureux entrèrent dans un bar qui se trouvait dans la rue mal éclairée. Une fois dans le taudis Mu se rapprocha autant qu'il le put de son homme qui lui prit la main. La chaleur du corps de l'Italien le réchauffa et lui redonna vaguement confiance. Il était en sécurité avec lui.

Angelo lui montra du doigt un homme qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle. Il était assit à une table où il buvait de l'alcool brun dans un verre sale et portait un long manteau de cuir.

« C'est James. » Se contenta de dire Angelo.

Mu regarda l'homme sans rien ajouter. Il se tourna vers son amour. Death-Mask avait les yeux entièrement noirs et son cosmos grandissait à vu d'œil. Une alarme s'alluma dans le cerveau de Mu. Attention danger. Cette soirée allait vite dégénérer s'il ne faisait rien.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. Je remercie les personnes qu'on posté des reviews. J'en suis a 9 sur ce site + 2 qui m'ont été postée directement, soit 11 reviews pour les deux chapitre. C'est déjà pas trop mal je trouve. Et si on continuait sur cette lancée et que encore une fois vous me postiez encore une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre un tout petit plus sombre que le précédant. 


	4. dernier souvenirs

_Voilà la dernière partie. Et oui déjà… Mais bon, comme tout le monde le sait « toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin » n'est ce pas…_

_Je vous laisse savourer ce dernier chapitre…_

_A ça me rends toujours nostalgique quand je finis une histoire… Je suis vraiment trop sentimentale lol._

* * *

Partie 4 : derniers souvenirs _Jour 99. 00h31_

Mu lâcha la main de son amant qui eu un sursaut. Le bélier décida qu'il devait prendre les choses en main avant que son amour ne le fasse. Il lui lança un regard, le demandant de le suivre sans rien à dire. Death-Mask ne semblait pas avoir le droit d'émettre la moindre petite objection. Ils s'installèrent au bar, en faisant cependant attention à garder James dans leur champs de vision.

« Ecoute, tu vas sortir du bar et me laisser faire. »

« Hors de question ! Je ne te laisse pas seul avec cet homme. » Répliqua immédiatement Angelo. « Il a déjà détruit un de mes amis, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal à toi aussi… »

Mu déposa sa main sur le bras de son ange et lui sourit tendrement pour le calmer. Comme toujours Angelo se sentit fondre devant les yeux de son ami. L'autre exagérait… Mu savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand il le regardait comme ça.

« En fait… Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal à toi en particulier. Envoie donc Shaka ou Ikki là-bas ça m'et égal… Mais pas toi j't'en supplie. » Murmura le plus terrible des douze chevaliers en baissant la tête.

« Je suis chevalier, ne l'oublie pas. » Répondit Mu en relevant le menton de son amant. « Il ne m'arrivera rien. Mais si je te laisse aller le voir tu va le tuer sur place, et ça fera une mauvaise publicité au sanctuaire. Le mieux c'est encore que tu sortes et que tu nous attendes dans la rue voisine. Je te le rapporte sur un plateau. D'accord? »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Angelo n'avait toujours pas l'air d'être rassuré. Il savait pourtant que son ange avait raison, comme toujours. Il l'embrassa rapidement du bout des lèvres et se leva à contre cœur.

« Je t'attends. Mais si tu tarde trop, je me réserve le droit de venir le chercher moi-même. Et je te préviens, si je le trouve en train de te toucher, ou même de te regarder d'un peu trop près, je le tu sur place ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais prudent. Ce type ne me touchera pas. »

Death-Mask acquiesça avant de lancer un dernier regard meurtrier en direction de James. Il sortit du bar en prenant l'air le plus décontracté possible. Il sentait pourtant sa cosmos énergie croître de seconde en seconde. Il se demandait même comment ces stupides humains pouvaient ne pas la sentir.

Mu se dirigea calmement vers la table de James. Il prit une chaise à la table voisine et la retourna. Il s'installa à califourchon sur le siège et planta ses yeux azur dans ceux de son vis à vis qui stoppa net de boire son verre.

James reposa doucement le verre sur la table et sourit au chevalier. Un beau petit mec qui venait se jeter directement dans ses filets. Un beau visage, un corps qui semblait lui aussi bien proportionné. Vraiment cet imbécile faisait la victime idéale pour un chasseur tel que lui.

« Bonjour mon beau. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta venue ? » demanda James en souriant toujours autant.

« J'ai un… Un ami qui m'a parlé de toi. Il semblerait que… »

Mu se stoppa et regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face. Vraiment Aphrodite aurait put en choisir un un peu plus mignon, ça aurait été plus agréable de le draguer. En repensant à son ami qui devait en ce moment même être en trains de dormir, Mu sentit la colère s'insinuer en lui. Ce type avait totalement détruit le poisson et il méritait d'être punit pour ça. Il se devait cependant de garder son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle.

« Il m'a dit que tu n'avais rien contre les soirées entre mecs et les massages sous la douche. Il m'a également dit que, si je voulais, tu pourrais me trouver un petit job tranquille… de nuit… »

Le chevalier du Bélier reprit sa respiration. Il devait se calmer et sembler le plus naturel possible. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi tendu. Si Angelo l'entendait il tuerait James sur place.

« Et bien voilà, un jeune homme qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. J'ai effectivement un petit boulot pour toi si tu veux. Tu semble tout à fait correspondre au profil des mecs que je recherche. Mais pour que je me fasse une meilleure idée le mieux serait encore que je teste par moi-même. Tu comprends, je ne peux pas me permettre d'embaucher n'importe qui. »

« Alors viens avec moi. » proposa Mu en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

« Je te suis. »

Le bélier se leva et sortit du bar sans se retourner. Il savait que l'autre le suivait, et ils ne devaient surtout pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mu n'avait pas besoin de faire de la pub au sanctuaire.

Le chevalier entraîna James dans une petite ruelle située un peu à l'égard. Il y avait sentit le cosmos de son ami. Il alerta Death-Mask de sa venue en intensifiant légèrement son propre cosmos.

« On serra plus tranquille ici. » Affirma Mu quand ils furent complètement à l'abri de la vue des gens.

« Tu es sur de ne pas plutôt vouloir aller chez moi. On serrait plus à l'aise pour… faire connaissance. »

« Ici c'est très bien. »

« Bien. »

James attrapa le chevalier par la hanche et l'attira à lui afin de l'embrasser tranquillement. Il n'avait pas remarqué les deux yeux emplis de haine qui le fixaient dans l'ombre. Quand l'homme posa ses lèvres sur celle du chevalier l'homme à qui appartenait les yeux sortit de sa cachette et se jeta sur lui.

Angelo envoya voler James contre le mur d'un revers de la main. Il se tourna ensuite vers Mu et passa une main sur son visage. Le chevalier du Bélier reprenait avec difficulté son souffle après ce baiser non prévu et surtout non désiré.

« Maintenant on va régler nos comptes tous les deux. » Déclara Angelo en se tournant vers James qui se relevait tant bien que mal en se tenant au mur et en massant sa mâchoire qui venait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? » finit par demander James, un filet de sang commençant à couler le long de sa lèvre fendue.

« Des amis à Aphrodite. Tu le connais il me semble. »

« Très bien même. Un très bon coup ton copain. Mais maintenant il est sous ma coupe, il n'a plus rien à voir avec vous. »

« Tu te trompe. Il est revenu chez lui cette nuit. Un ami la ramené à la maison. Et on ne te laissera plus l'approcher ! »

James jura. Cet homme était en train de lui annoncer qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur amant et également sa plus belle source de revenu. Il ne se sentait cependant pas de taille à lutter contre eux.

« Et bien gardez le. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? Mais de toute façon faite moi confiance, un jour il reviendra vers moi. Je lui apporte des choses que vous ne pourrez jamais lui donner. »

« Je vais te… »

Mu stoppa son amant dans sa tirade d'un geste sec de la main.

« Nous allons le ramener au sanctuaire. Ce sera à Aphrodite et à Athéna de décider de son sort. Il est mauvais de faire justice soit même, même si c'est pour venger un ami. Nous ne pourrons pas aider Aphrodite longtemps si Athéna nous destitue de nos fonctions actuelles. »

« Oui. Emmenons-le. »

James leva un regard affolé sur les deux hommes. Ils étaient vraiment en train de parler de la déesse Athéna de la mythologie grecque ? Mais ils étaient complètement fous !

Death-Mask envoya un coup de force assez faible dans l'estomac de James qui tomba inconscient sous le choc. Le chevalier en profita pour prendre l'homme sur son épaule et, en compagnie de son Mu qui se remettait doucement de son baiser, il retourna vers le sanctuaire.

* * *

_Jour 99. 10h36_

Angelo entra dans la maison des poissons en tenant son amant par la taille. Après leur retour au sanctuaire ils avaient tout d'abord enfermé James dans le temple de Shura, plus précisément dans sa salle de bain. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse se sauver, ni que les autres chevaliers soit au courant de sa présence. Après tout ils avaient promit à Aphrodite que sa présence ne serait pas révélée.

Death-Mask avaient ensuite dut passer le reste de la nuit à s'occuper de son amant qui avait bien du mal à se remettre de sa séance forcée de drague et de son baiser involontaire. Le pauvre Mu avait bien dut mal à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une chose aussi stupide.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux reposés, et calmés, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : aller s'assurer que leur ami allait bien.

Ils trouvèrent Shura effondré sur le canapé. Il semblait dormir profondément. Le pauvre avait dut rester éveillé toute la nuit et avait besoin de se reposer un peu. Angelo s'approcha doucement de son ami et lui cria un retentissant « debout » dans l'oreille. L'autre se redressa d'un bond en marmonnant de vague « je dormais pas, je dormais pas. »

« Bah alors mon beau on prenait du repos pendant ses heures de garde ? Heureusement qu'on n'est plus en guerre… » se moqua Angelo pendant que son ami se frottait les yeux tout en baillant.

« Je dormais même pas… »

Death-Mask retrouva rapidement son sérieux et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

« Aphrodite dors toujours ? »

« Je crois. »

« Comment ça tu crois ? C'est toi qui étais censé le surveiller ! » S'emporta Death-Mask.

Le cancer lâcha son amour et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. Mu se laissa tomber aux côtés de Shura en baillant.

« Nuit agitée ? » Demanda le capricorne en remarquant les cernes sous les yeux du Bélier.

« Oh oui… Première et dernière fois de ma vie que je drague quelqu'un. »

« Première fois ? » répéta Shura en jouant l'innocent.

« Ouais, ben… C'est une expression quoi. »

Shura sourit gentiment et reporta toute son attention vers la chambre où dormait, normalement, son petit poisson. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas partit pendant sa petite sieste… Si tel était le cas Angelo le tuerait sur place. Et si le cancer ne le faisait pas il se pendrai lui même pour avoir laisser partir l'homme qui hantait ses nuits.

* * *

Angelo entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, pour le cas ou son ami soit toujours là. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il constata que le chevalier des poissons dormait toujours, le corps à moitié recouvert par un drap. 

Death-Mask s'installa sur le bord du lit. Il passa une main attendrit sur le visage de son ami, chassant des mèches bleues qui s'étaient égaré par-là.

Aphrodite semblait être assez calme pour le moment, même si la position des draps indiquait clairement qu'il avait énormément bougé pendant la nuit. Les cauchemars l'avaient reprit…

Combien de nuits avaient-ils passé ensemble, Angelo tentant en vain de chasser les démons de son ami pendant son sommeil ? Par moment il voyait vraiment le chevalier des poissons comme un petit enfant qui avait grand besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Prit d'un élan soudain d'envi de materner son ami, Angelo se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Il sentit l'autre se détendre quelque peu.

Le cancer se releva. Il remit le drap sur tout le corps de son ami et sortit de la chambre. Il attrapa son amant par le bras et l'entraîna hors du temple en demandant à Shura de bien s'occuper de leur ami.

« Toi tu t'es encore occupé d'Aphro comme si c'était un bébé. Mais tu sais que c'est un grand garçon à présent . »

« Oui… Mais il restera toujours le gamin que j'ai un jour trouvé en larme et qui c'est mit à me raconter toute sa vie. Je me suis souvent retrouver dans ses histoires, même si nos vies ont été totalement différentes. Pour moi il serra toujours le petit frère qui a besoin d'aide. »

Mu sourit à son amant. Ils retournèrent à leur temple sans plus rien se dire. Mu se sentait vaguement jaloux du passé qu'avait Angelo avec Aphrodite. A une époque ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre sans même avoir besoin de coucher ensemble pour ça. La relation qu'il entretenait avec le masque de mort serrait toujours légèrement différente.

* * *

_Jour 99. 11h11_

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux et se tourna dans son lit. Il avait sentit la présence d'Angelo un peu plus tôt mais n'avais pas daigné ouvrir les yeux pour le saluer. Il était bien trop fatigué pour ça. Cette nuit avait pourtant été la plus longue qu'il ait faite depuis des semaines. Dans le salon il entendait Shura qui se levait et se dirigeait vers la chambre. Il avait dut sentir le peu de cosmos qui lui restait et avait décidé de venir le voir.

Comme pour confirmer cette idée le capricorne entra dans la chambre sans lumière et fixa le lit où devait se trouvait son ami.

« Aphrodite ? T'es réveillé ? »

« Inutile de chuchoté. » répondit le chevalier.

Aphrodite sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait depuis longtemps sans un mal de crâne dut à une cuite. Shura pouvait parler aussi fort qu'il voulait, sa tête ne risquait rien.

« T'as faim ? »

« Non merci ça ira pour l'instant. »

« Si tu as besoin de moi je serais dehors en train de m'occuper de tes roses… Tu sais, on s'en est tous occuper pendant ton absence… Tu manquais à tout le monde… Même aux bronzes… »

Le capricorne sortit de la chambre en reculant et ferma la porte, laissant son ami seul. Aphrodite se sentait étrangement rassuré pour ses roses. Il avait souvent pensé à elles durant son séjour dans la ville, se demandant si les autres allaient penser à les arroser.

Il se redressa dans son lit et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il était seul dans son temple et pourrait aisément se sauver. Mais pourquoi faire. Retrouver James et redevenir… ce qu'il était devenu ?

« _Alors, on est perdu dans ses pensées ?_ »

Aphrodite sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec la vision de Death-Mask. Il poussa un soupir de découragement en remarquant que son ami s'installait sur le pied du lit et semblait décidé à y rester.

« Encore ? » demanda Aphro en soupirant.

« _Dit le si ça te dérange de me voir. Tu préfère peut-être que ce soit l'autre affreux qui vienne ?_ »

« Non toi c'est très bien. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« _Qu'est ce qui c'est passé après ? _»

« Après quoi ? »

« _Après que tu sois sortit de la tente de ton maître._ »

« Tu le sais déjà. »

« _Raconte moi encore, j'ai la mémoire défaillante en ce moment…_ »

Aphro baissa les épaules, résigné, et obtempéra, juste pour faire plaisir à son ami qui semblait être là pour le faire parler.

« Et bien je suis retourné dans ma chambre et j'ai pleuré, qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre de toute façon ? Et puis ensuite je… Je suis sortit avec à peu près tous les mecs du camp. Je voulais rendre jaloux mon maître mais ça n'a pas marché… Mais même si mon maître et moi ne nous sommes plus jamais revus en privé c'était pas trop grave puisque Stevens ne m'a plus jamais approché non plus… Mais tu sais, je détestais Stevens pour ce qu'il avait fait. A cause de lui j'avais perdu l'homme qui contait le plus au monde pour moi. En fait, même s'il n'a plus jamais rien tenté envers moi je savais qu'il avait tout gagné. Parce qu'il avait fait de moi quelqu'un de détestable, obsédé par le besoin de faire du mal à son maître et par l'idée de devenir chevalier pour un jour pouvoir me venger… »

« _Et après ? Quand tu es arrivé au sanctuaire ?_ »

« Tu étais là. »

« _Je sais. Mais souviens toi quand même, pour me faire plaisir Aphro… _»

Connaissant la marche à suivre Aphrodite ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa emporter par le flot de souvenirs qui le submergeait. Une odeur de sel de mer envahit la pièce et la mémoire lui revint doucement. Il pouvait redécouvrir son passé comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le vivait.

_

* * *

Plusieurs années plus tôt…_

Le jeune chevalier sortit de la maison du grand pope et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle demeure. Il avait sa lourde armure sur le dos qui ralentissait sa progression. Il savait pourtant qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à cette masse de métal qu'il allait à présent devoir porter à chaque entraînement ainsi que lors d'éventuel combat.

Sa première confrontation avec son nouveau maître s'était relativement bien passée, si on oubliait les quelques minutes de fin où l'homme lui avait confié sa toute première mission.

Le grand pope de l'époque, Sion, avait apprit par il ne savait quel miracle que le maître d'Aphrodite, le seigneur Rosa, avait eut des aventures avec certains de ses élèves, dont un certain Stevens. Le nouveau chevalier des poissons était près à parier son armure d'or que c'était le Stevens en question qui était venu informer le grand pope afin de se venger de ne pas avoir obtenu l'armure comme il pensait le mériter. Il était également à peut près sur que jamais son maître n'aurait couché avec un autre élève que lui. Il connaissait pourtant la perfidie de Stevens, et l'idée que son maître ait put passer au moins une nuit avec le blond fit son petit bout de chemin dans la tête d'Aphro. Il sentit une jalousie sourde s'insinuer dans ses veines, mais il tenta au maximum de ne rien laisser paraître. Il n'avait aucune preuve pour prouver ce qu'il avançait, et défendre son ancien maître aurait put lui attirer des ennuis.

Aphrodite n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pour prouver son allégeance au maître incontesté du sanctuaire il devait tuer l'homme qu'il aimait toujours.

Le chevalier des poissons avait donc accepté de tuer Rosa et était sortit de la salle afin de se rendre dans son temple pour se préparer. Il devait le tuer dans les deux mois à venir, le temps qu'il apprenne à se servir des pouvoirs de son armure en gros, sans quoi le grand pope prendrait ça pour un refus d'obéir aux ordres, et le punirait de façon exemplaire.

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans sa nouvelle demeure, le chevalier ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de s'allonger sur son lit pour réfléchir à sa nouvelle condition. Il n'était certes plus la pute de son camp d'entraînement mais était devenu le tueur du grand pope. C'était pas vraiment une amélioration… Quoi qu'il fasse on se servirait toujours de lui, que se soit pour ses charmes ou bien pour sa force. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour changer ça, c'était son destin. Il était comme une de ces marionnettes qu'on utilise et qu'on jette quand on en a plus besoin. 

Une larme s'était mise à couler le long de sa joue, vite suivit par une deuxième, et une troisième. Le jeune homme attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre lui afin d'étouffer le bruit des sanglots qui le submergeaient.

Il était tellement occuper à tenter de calmer ses pleurs qu'il n'entendit pas l'autre entrer dans son temple. Ce n'est que lorsque son visiteur frappa à la porte close de sa chambre qu'Aphrodite prit conscience de la présence de l'inconnu.

Le chevalier sécha rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de la main, conscient que pleurer sur le passé n'était pas digne d'un chevalier d'or et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte et recula d'un bond lorsqu'il reconnut un des chevaliers d'or qui lui avait été présenté le matin même lors de son arrivé au sanctuaire. Le poisson remit son masque de marbre sur son visage et dévisagea le nouveau venu.

« Masque de mort n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je venais tout simplement voir comment c'était passé ta rencontre avec le grand pope. Mais t'a pas l'air ravie de me voir. Ça m'apprendra à faire des politesses. »

L'homme tourna les talons et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie quand le chevalier des poissons le stoppa. Il lui demanda de l'excuser et de bien vouloir venir s'asseoir avec lui s'il en avait envi.

* * *

Aphrodite, découvrant tout juste sa nouvelle maison, prépara un café à son visiteur. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver les tasses, le double pour trouver le café et eu besoin de l'aide de son compagnon d'arme pour faire marcher la cafetière. 

Le café servit, ils s'installèrent face à face. Aphrodite se sentait relativement stupide. Il était incapable de tenir une conversation et ses yeux étaient encore très certainement rouges de toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées. Vraiment il n'était pas digne de son rang.

Depuis « l'incident » avec son maître il n'avait pas vraiment eu de conversation très longue avec d'autres hommes. Quand on venait le trouver c'était généralement pour une seule et unique chose, et quand ses visiteurs avaient obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient ils partaient sans vraiment prendre la peine de parler et de mieux le connaître.

Pensant que son visiteur ne pouvait pas être différend des autres, Aphrodite délaissa soudain son café et se releva. C'était le premier chevalier d'or qui daignait venir le voir, il se devait de lui donner ce qu'il était venu chercher, c'était la seule et unique façon qu'il avait de le remercier de sa visite.

Death-Mask regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. L'autre avait abandonné son café et s'avançait doucement vers lui en le dévorant du regard. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater que ses yeux étaient pourtant bien rouge, et vraiment tristes et résignés.

Quand Aphrodite s'installa à califourchon sur son visiteur, Death-Mask eu un sursaut et renversa sa tasse qui alla se briser sur le sol.

Il tenta de repousser le chevalier des poissons qui avait déjà commencé à déboutonner, sans grand succès hélas. Le chevalier du cancer finit tout de même par faire lâcher prisse à son hôte en lui administrant une baffe magistrale.

« Mais qu'est qui te prends ? » demanda Aphrodite en se massant la joue.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends à toi oui ! Moi je viens tranquillement connaître mon nouveau voisin parce qu'on me reproche tout le temps de pas être assez sociable et toi tu me saute dessus. »

« Mais je pensais que… Que c'était ce que tu voulais. »

« Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait qui aurait put te faire penser ça ? »

Les larmes qui avaient cessé de couler refirent sournoisement leur apparition dans les yeux du poisson. Le chevalier d'or tenta de se retenir, mais il finit par se mettre à pleurer sur l'épaule de son visiteur et nouvel ami. Il pleurait parce qu'il se sentait stupide, parce qu'il en avait assez d'être considéré comme un simple objet par ses pairs, et surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour exprimer le soulagement qu'il ressentait. Cet homme était venu pour lui, pour le connaître lui et non pas pour simplement coucher avec comme l'avait fait tout les autres.

« Merci… » Murmura le poisson dans le cou de Death-Mask.

Le pauvre chevalier du cancer, qui n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration et de sensiblerie, ne trouva rien à faire pour calmer son ami. Il passa ses mains dans le dos du chevalier qui était toujours assit à califourchon sur lui et se mit instinctivement à le bercer comme un tout petit enfant.

* * *

_Jour 99. 11h23_

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son ami qui était toujours là. Death-Mask se rapprocha doucement de lui et déposa sa main sur les siennes. La peau d'Aphrodite se mit à le picoter à l'endroit ou se trouvait la main de sa vision, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Merci d'avoir été là. »

« _Tu t'es mit à me pleurer dessus petit frère, que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? J'allais pas te laisser comme ça. Et puis c'est toi qu'a commencé à me bassiner avec tes histoires_. »

« T'as toujours le mot qui réconforte toi… »

« _Mais tu sais bien que je t'aime…_ »

Aphrodite sourit en rougissant légèrement. Cette vision était vraiment peu conforme à l'original par moment. Jamais Angelo ne lui aurait dit qu'il l'aimait, même si le chevalier du poisson savait que son ami l'aimait comme un frère.

« Je sais. »

« _Et ensuite ? Après notre rencontre ?_ »

« Et bien, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je suis souvent venu te rejoindre la nuit dans ton temple parce que je ne pouvais pas dormir seul. T'as jamais tenté de me faire quoi que ce soit. Tu as toujours été très correct avec moi. Et quand j'avais des cauchemars tu me calmais. »

« _Et l'ordre du grand pope ? Tu lui as obéit n'est ce pas ?_ »

« Bien sur. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon… »

* * *

_Des années plus tôt…_

Aphrodite se leva en bougonnant. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas commettre un tel acte. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Près mon beau ? » demanda une voix venu de derrière la porte.

Death-Mask avait insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'entré du sanctuaire. En très peu de temps les deux hommes étaient devenus très proche. Sans vraiment oser se l'avouer Death-Mask s'inquiétait de la tournure qu'allait prendre ce combat entre le maître et le disciple.

Quand le chevalier des poissons s'était mit à pleurer le jour de leur rencontre il avait eu bien du mal à le calmer. Au bout d'un temps qui avait semblé durer une éternité Aphrodite avait finit par se calmer quelque peu. Le cancer avait ainsi put le conduire jusqu'au salon où il l'avait installé sur le canapé. Le chevalier des poissons avait levé sur lui des yeux emplit d'incompréhension totale. Que voulait-il lui faire ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te toucherais pas. Mais dit moi, qui t'as mit dans la tête cette idée stupide que tu n'étais bon qu'à coucher avec des hommes ? »

« Lui. »

« Qui lui ? »

Et Aphrodite c'était mit à parler. La conversation avait durée des heures. Angelo avait l'impression que l'autre n'aurait jamais fini de lui raconter ses malheurs. Et pourtant plus Aphrodite avançait dans son récit et plus il avait l'impression de revivre sa propre histoire. Oh, bien sur, il n'avait jamais été amoureux de son maître, ni même été violé par un petit blond de merde qui aurait totalement sa place en enfer. Mais au final c'était deux êtres à part et totalement marqués par la fatalité du destin qui étaient arrivés avec quelques mois d'intervalles dans ce lieu sacré.

* * *

Le chevalier des poissons et Death-Mask se rendirent sans un mot jusqu'à la sortit du sanctuaire. Le cancer prit rapidement son ami dans ses bras avant de lui souhaiter une bonne route. Aucun des deux hommes n'étaient vraiment habitué à ce genre de démonstration mais entre eux ça leur semblaient naturel. 

« Bonne chance Aphrodite. Et surtout t'attarde pas là bas. Une fois que c'est fait reviens vite ici. »

« Comprit. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, je sais ce que je dois faire. »

Le cancer acquiesça, mais quand il vit son ami s'éloigner il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça risquait de mal tourner.

* * *

Aphrodite arriva relativement vite sur son lieu d'entraînement. Il faisait nuit noire à présent et le camp était plongé dans le sommeil. Il avait voyagé toute la journée, sa lourde armure qu'il portait dans l'urne sacrée ralentissant sa marche. 

Il déposa la dite urne à côtés de lui. Il ne voulait pas utiliser les pouvoirs de l'armure. Il devait faire ça à « mains nues »…

Il augmenta légèrement son cosmos de façon à le rendre plus agressif. Il voulait alerter le camp de la présence d'un ennemi et ainsi réveiller tous ces anciens compagnons.

Les élèves commencèrent à sortir tour à tour des dortoirs. Aphrodite les regarda s'habiller rapidement tout en cherchant la source du cosmos.

Son maître fut le dernier à sortir. Quand tous furent dehors Aphrodite se décida à sortir de sa cachette improvisée.

« A… Aphrodite ? » bégaya le maître. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis en mission pour le sanctuaire. » répondit-il sur un ton relativement neutre, son masque de pierre sur son visage. « Désolé maître mais j'ai pour ordre de vous tuer. »

Un frisson parcourut la foule qui avait jusqu'à présent regardé l'échange entre les deux hommes sans rien dire. Aphrodite vit le visage de Rosa se décomposer sous l'effet de la surprise. Le tuer ? Son amour était venu le tuer ?

« Mais voyons c'est impossible ! » s'écria un apprenti en lançant des regards meurtriers à Aphrodite.

« Le grand pope à eu vent de ce qui se passait dans ce camp. Il est au courant que vous avez des relations avec certains de vos apprentis. Il m'a donc demandé de vous éliminer afin de lui prouver ma loyauté, et je compte bien lui obéir. »

« Aphrodite tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Depuis toi je… » le maître se tut, conscient de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines du jeune chevalier d'or. Il intensifia encore un peu plus son cosmos, faisant trembler de peur ceux qui assistaient à la scène. La colère d'un chevalier d'or est toujours très impressionnante.

« Que ce soit faux ou pas ne me concerne en rien. Vous mourez ce soir. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ne serez pas le seul à plonger dans l'autre monde, vous aurez de la compagnie. » Ajouta le chevalier en souriant de façon mauvaise et en se tournant vers Stevens qui, d'instinct, se recula.

« Vous savez, depuis que j'ai quitté le camp j'ai apprit des techniques de combat vraiment très intéressantes. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à vous que l'idée m'est venue. »

D'un tour de passa-passe qu'il avait mit au point avec Death-Mask il fit apparaître dans sa main une rose blanche.

« J'aime que les choses soient propres et bien faites. Vous allez mourir ici cher maître. Mais votre sang ne souillera pas cette neige si blanche, si pure… »

Le regard d'Aphrodite dériva pendant quelques minutes sur cette neige si pure et qu'il aimait tant. Il pivota soudain de façon à se retrouver face à Stevens.

« Toi… Tu serras le premier à mourir ! »

« Non… Ne fais pas ça… Tu ne peux pas. »

« Oh que si je peux ! Bloody Rose ! »

La rose qu'il tenait dans sa main alla se planter dans le cœur de son amant d'une nuit. Autour de lui les autres le regardaient faire avec stupéfaction. Il avait été trop vite et personne n'avait put suivre la scène. A un moment Stevens était là à gémir et à supplier Aphro de lui laisser la vie sauve, et l'instant d'après il était allongé dans la neige, une rose blanche se gorgeant de son sang plantée dans son cœur.

« Et maintenant à vous très cher maître. »

« Aphrodite, tu ne peux pas… »

« Désolé maître, mais je ne fais que respecter les ordres qui me sont donnés. »

Sans plus rien ajouter Aphrodite lança une nouvelle attaque. La rose se planta dans le cœur de son maître qui tomba à genoux devant son disciple avant de s'effondrer totalement dans la neige immaculée.

Aphro se pencha alors en avant et, après s'être assuré que son maître était bien mort, lui trancha la tête afin de l'amener au grand pope.

Ça avait été rapide. Et simple aussi. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Après avoir revu Stevens sortir de son dortoir en enfilant son pantalon il n'avait plus eut aucune autre idée en tête que de remplir sa mission. Il avait tué son maître sans même en avoir conscience. C'était comme tuer un insecte qui nous dérange.

* * *

Il rentra au sanctuaire et se rendit immédiatement dans la salle où siégeait son nouveau maître. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et déposa la tête à ses côtés. 

« Voilà maître. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Puis-je me retirer ? »

« Oui. »

Aphrodite se releva. Il voulut prendre la tête avec lui mais son maître l'en empêcha d'un ordre sec et rapide.

Le chevalier d'or sortit de la pièce. Il rentra dans son temple et s'installa sur son canapé. Depuis qu'il avait tué son maître il n'avait parlé à personne, à part au grand pope, ni rien ressentit. Il avait pourtant vaguement conscience qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis deux jours et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être submerger par la fatigue. En fait il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire.

La porte de son temple s'ouvrit et Death-Mask se précipita dans la pièce où se trouvait son ami. Il l'étreignit rapidement, mais quand il sentit qu'il ne tenait dans ses bras qu'un simple corps qui ne réagissait pas il se recula et dévisagea le jeune homme.

« Aphro ? Tu va bien ? »

« Oui. »

Death-Mask fronça les sourcils. Aphrodite venait de tuer l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait pas aller bien.

« Tu dois être fatigué. Tu devrais dormir. »

« Oui. »

Le cancer fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il se releva et forçat son ami à s'allonger sur le canapé. Alors que celui-ci fermait les yeux il se mit à lui caresser le front et le visage, comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant.

* * *

Le cancer revint au salon après avoir été dévalisé le frigo de son ami. Aphrodite dormait toujours d'un sommeil agité. Il avait jeté du canapé tout les coussins et le drap dont il l'avait recouvert un peu plus tôt. 

« Non… Non… Pas lui… Pas ça… » gémit le jeune homme dans son sommeil.

Le cancer s'agenouilla devant le lit et recommença à caresser son visage tout en murmurant des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes pour le calmer. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Le jeune homme se releva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui, terrorisé. Son regard tomba enfin sur son ami.

« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je devrais pas être déjà partit pour le camp ? »

Le cancer s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu en reviens Aphro. »

« Et mon maître ? Où est Rosa, je veux le voir ! »

« Il est mort Aphro, tu l'as tué. »

Devant le regard affolé et dégoûté de son ami le cancer ne put que se mordre les lèvres. Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça de cette façon ? Aphrodite semblait tout juste prendre conscience que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un rêve.

« Mort ? Mais… Je… je ne m'en souviens pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Angelo ? »

Face à l'emploie de son véritable prénom le cancer se retrouva tout d'abord désarçonné, puis il prit son ami dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi… C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça… C'est pas possible ! Pas moi… »

« Chuuut Aphro, ça va aller. C'est fini maintenant. »

* * *

_Jour 99. 11h59_

Aphrodite pleurait tout ce qu'il savait dans son lit. Il n'avait plus repensé à la façon dont il avait tué son maître depuis ce jour là. Il avait vécu cette journée comme un cauchemar éveillé qu'il avait traversé sans même sans rendre compte.

Quand il releva les yeux il tomba non pas sur Angelo mais sur l'apparition de Shura. Le chevalier du capricorne le regardait gentiment, n'osant pas vraiment bouger de sa place de peur de trop s'approcher du chevalier des poissons.

« _Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?_ » demanda Shura.

« Oh oui ! Tu es venu me trouver dans mon jardin pour me dire que ce n'était pas digne d'un chevalier que de cultiver les roses. On s'est battu et il a fallu qu'Angelo vienne nous séparer pour qu'on arrête. »

Aphro sourit à l'évocation de se souvenir, chassant ses larmes de ses yeux par la même occasion.

« _Oui… Depuis on s'est plus jamais disputé tous les deux. Mais dis-moi. Pourquoi es-tu partit ?_ »

« Tu le sais. »

« _J'ai du mal à tout comprendre. Je ne voulais pas ça tu sais ? Ce n'était pas mon but. Explique-moi, je t'en prit._ »

« Bien… »

* * *

_Jour 0_

Aphrodite s'approcha doucement de l'homme qui allait devenir son amant pour la nuit. Pendant combien de temps avait-il attendu cet instant ? Cette nuit ? Depuis combien de temps attendait-il de se retrouver seul avec le capricorne pour lui montrer à quel point il le désirait ?

Depuis qu'il était totalement revenu de l'autre monde il n'avait quasiment plus eut que cette idée en tête. Avoir Shura. Coucher avec Shura. Etre aimé par Shura.

Le chevalier des poissons chassa bien vite cette dernière phrase de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de l'amour pour le capricorne. Il avait trop souffert étant jeune de la perte de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça. Il ne voulait pas non plus se faire de fausses idées sur les sentiments de son ami. Il ne voulait pas tomber de haut lorsque le matin arriverait et qu'ils devraient se séparer.

Le chevalier des poissons posa ses lèvres sur celle tant convoité de son ami. Shura était assit sur le lit du chevalier d'or, les yeux grands ouverts et l'air totalement stupéfait. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait mais ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Aphrodite passa une jambe de chaque côté des hanches du capricorne et accentua la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses lèvres, fessant gémir son ami.

« Aphro… »

« Tout ira bien. Laisse moi faire. » assura la jeune homme, se méprenant sur la raison qui avait poussé son ami à l'appeler.

Ils sortaient tout juste d'une soirée bien arrosée dans un des bars d'Athènes. Ils étaient remontés ensemble jusqu'au temple du poisson, se tenant bras dessus bras dessous. Arrivé devant son temple Aphrodite n'avait pu résister à l'envi qui le tenaillait depuis des mois. Il s'était penché vers son ami et l'avait embrassé avec passion. L'autre avait répondu à son baissé et il l'avait immédiatement conduit jusqu'à la chambre où ils se trouvaient à présent.

Aphrodite enleva le haut de son ami et parcourut son torse de ses mains. Ses lèvres remplacèrent rapidement ses mains, pour le plus grand plaisir du capricorne. Shura attrapa son ami par la taille et le fit basculer sous lui sur le lit, provoquant les éclats de rire du gardien de la douzième maison. Le chevalier n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, et il ne contait pas laisser son ami partir maintenant.

* * *

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux. Il se resserra un peu plus contre le corps de son amant et poussa un soupir de bien être à ressenti la présence calme et bienveillante de Shura. Il venait de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait l'amour en faisant tellement attention à lui ni avec tellement de passion. Il passa une main sur les joues de son amant et sourit. 

L'autre dormait encore profondément. Il l'embrasa du bout des lèvres. Ne pouvant plus lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait il prononça à l'oreille de son ami les mots qu'il avait refoulés toute la nuit.

« Je t'aime chevalier du capricorne. Je t'aime tant si tu savais… »

* * *

_Jour 99. 12h09_

« Et quand je me suis réveillé tu étais partit. Moi je t'aimais et toi tu t'es barré. Je t'ais cherché et quand je t'ai enfin retrouvé tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là ne se reproduirait jamais plus. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je ne pouvais pas rester là. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Te voir tous les jours… Je n'aurais pas put. J'avais déjà eu à subir ça une fois, je ne voulais pas recommencer. »

« Tu m'aime ? »demanda une voix stupéfaite depuis la porte de la chambre.

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus de vision, il était seul dans la chambre. Seul si on oubliait l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix au léger accent espagnol qui le regardait depuis la porte, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

« Vraiment Aphro ? »

Le chevalier du poisson avala sa salive avec quelques difficultés. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il devait avoir l'air stupide à parler tout seul, à moins que son ami n'ait crut que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait…

« Oui. » C'était la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de dire pour l'instant.

« Je suis désolé. »

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Aphro d'être surprit. Son ami s'installa au pied du lit en poussant un soupir.

« J'ai prit peur. Je sais que s'est stupide pour un chevalier… Mais c'est que je ne voulais pas faire parti de tes aventures d'une nuit. Je ne voulais pas que tu me chasse en te réveillant et en me trouvant dans ton lit. J'ai voulut me protéger, je n'ai même pas fait attention à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, et tu as le droit de me haïr pour la façon dont je me suis comporté, mais je t'en prit ne pars plus de la sorte. J'en mourais. »

Shura se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres dans un geste de soumission totale.

« Je t'aime Aphro. Demande le moi et je partirais, mais je t'en pris ne quitte plus le sanctuaire. Je partirais moi si tu ne veux plus me voir. Mais ta place à toi est ici. Dans ce sanctuaire. Dans ce temple. »

« Ne pars pas. » Répondit calmement Aphrodite. « Ta place est également ici. Dans ce temple. Dans… dans cette chambre. »

Shura n'eut pas le temps d'être surprit de la phrase de son ami que déjà ce dernier se jetait sur lui. Tendit qu'Aphrodite calait sa tête dans le cou du capricorne, Shura passait ses bras autour de sa taille pour le tenir contre lui. Il glissa son nez dans ses cheveux et en savoura la senteur.

« Je t'aime Aphro, ne pars plus. »

« Jamais. » Promit l'autre en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qu'il aimait. « Tant que tu resteras avec moi je ne partirais pas. »

« Alors je resterais avec toi pour toujours. »

* * *

C'est exactement dans cette position que les retrouvèrent Angelo et Mu quelques minutes plus tard. Death-Mask eu un sourire attendrit. Mu le tira par le bras et l'emmena à l'extérieur du temple. 

Les deux amants s'installèrent sur les marches devant la maison du poisson. Mu posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amour et soupira.

« Tu es tellement mignon quand tu t'occupe d'Aphro. Tu t'occupe de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Je me demande si… Si tu serais pareil si nous élevions un enfant tout les deux. »

Angelo le regarda, surprit par les paroles de son amant.

« Un enfant ? Mais tu sais bien que s'est impossible. »

« Je sais mais… J'en ai tellement envi. » répondit Mu en étouffant un sanglot dans le creux de l'épaule du cancer.

Death-Mask passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant et l'embrassa sur le front.

« _Si tel est ton désir alors je trouverais un moyen._ »

FIN-

_

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. Quoi elle est pas bien ma fin ? Moi je l'aime beaucoup ! Et puis ça me donne le champ libre pour une suite… Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? _

_Allez review ?_


End file.
